YouTube total war: Eruption
by Noman'sland260
Summary: Join the epic journey where total war commentators take on the hardships of the 18th century and how they deal with the terrors of war. The first book of my YouTube Total War series
1. Overview

**This is going to be fun. This will have some famous total war commentators and some not so famous and Will Overgard from the Creative Assembly. I hope yo****u guys enjoy it. If you guys want to share it with the Youtubers I don't be shy.**

* * *

1/26/1790. The world thrown into chaos as large empires begin to grow. It will be a matter of time until total war erupts.

Great Britain, biggest empire in the world. Her territories spread far and wide. King Will Overgard I the monarch of the British Empire have claimed large amounts of land all over the world with the help of his four trusted generals. Lionheartx10, Alex the Rambler, Malakith Skadi, and Warrior of Sparta. They have lead Britain's soldiers to victory giving their dedication and valor to the crown and country.

The United States of America, once a young nation now an enormous super power. Have spread from sea to shining with it's president PrinceofMacedon and his veteran general and admiral. Surreal Beliefs and HeirofCarthage sometimes known as Patchy. When they receive the threat of attack they must defend themselves to prosper for future generations.

Sweden, a proud nation with it's greatest monarch. King Diplex I. United Scandinavia and brought the big Russian Bear down to it's knees. Now Diplex wishes to expand his domain to the west and the New World so the black bird can dominate all.

The Netherlands, indeed a small country lost it's mighty empire to the British and is now a territory to Britain. The Dutch have lost their honor but a certain politician and revolutionist Gamakazi wishes to rally the people to declare independence from the British to recreate the Dutch Empire.

The American West India Trading Company, an American trading company that broke away from the United Sates. Lead by Callofduty4man221 an ex-U.S general wishes to take India for his own personal gain. He challenges Afghanistan, the Maratha Confederacy, and the British East India Company to achieve his dream of conquering India.


	2. Friendship and Honor

**London, England January 27th 1790**

In Buckingham Palace King Overgard sits on his throne as he enjoys his life as the monarch of a powerful nation. He is loved by his people yet his hated by other leaders. The empire has conquered so much aside from their loss in the American Revolution. They have taken over France, The Iberian Peninsula, Italy, Northern Africa, Western Germany, and east India. They're enemies are Prussia and the Austrian empire.

The king is bored and wishes to know the news of their empire. "Hey you get general Lionheart, Alex, Malakith, and Warrior here immediately!" He demands to a servant.

"Of course my lord." Said the servant. He runs down the hall to fetch the veteran general.

Lionheart was in the gallery socializing with the other generals.

"You got a what for Christmas?" asked Alex.

"I got a lion suit. It is really adorable by wife got it for me when she was hunting in Africa." said Lionheart.

"How do you make something like that?" Asked Malakith

"I don't know ask the poachers." Replied Lionheart.

The servant then showed up and interrupted the conversation. "Excuse me sir's his majesty would like to see you."

"What does he want?" Lionhearted asked.

"Not sure sir but he wishes to see you."

"Very well then. Tell him we'll be there."

"Of course sir."

The messenger then left to tell the king.

"Well gentlemen we have important business lets get to it." Said Warrior

**Time Skip**

The general's were in front of the throne room. The doors in front of him were opened by guards. They were walking to the king. "You wanted to see us your majesty?" Lionheart asked.

"Indeed I did. Let me ask you gentlemen a question. How many years have you served this country."

"9 years." Said Malakith.

"8 years." Said Lionheart.

"2 years." Said Alex.

"1 year." Said Warrior.

"Gentlemen the four of you have served for different periods of time and through my years as a ruler I have never seen such amazing generals who have so much dedication to one's country and treat each other like brothers every time. You have lead our nation to the brink of greatness and it is my absolute honor to offer you gentlemen, knighthood."

The four of them grinned with happiness.

"I accept your majesty." Said Malakith.

"Of course my lord." Said Lionheart.

"My lord I am honored." Said Alex.

"I am grateful for this sire." Said Warrior.

"Then it is settled the ceremony will begin tomorrow at noon. I wish to see you chaps their soon." Said the king.

The four of them walked out of the throne room holding in their joy and excitement for when they were out chamber. When they were out they started jumping with joy congratulating and hugging each other.

**The Next Day**

The four general's were inside the room where the knighthood ceremony took place. It was a private ceremony. They were standing in a single file line so they could be knighted one at a time. They knelt and the king touched their shoulders with his sword and said "Arise, Sir Lionheart". "Arise, Sir Alex". "Arise, Sir Malakith". "Arise, Sir Warrior".

The four generals now achieved their dreams do being a member of the high order.

* * *

**So it's not long for a first chapter I know and I know that more than person can't be knighted at the same time but whatever I can change history and customs if I want to. Be sure to review, like, and enjoy life :)**


	3. Trust and Betrayal

**Washington D.C January 28th 1790**

PrinceofMacedon the president of the United States was in the White House sitting in the Oval Office admiring the view of the newborn country. He beat Thomas Jefferson in an election by a land slide since he was a bright and benevolent man. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said.

It was HeirofCarthage. "Ahh Patchy how are you." Said Prince. Heir chuckled and said "I told you to stop calling me Patchy."

"I know but you're always in the Caribbean looting pirates that we call you patchy."

"True, true."

"Please have a seat." Said Prince and Heir sat in a chair near Prince's desk. "So how is it on the S.S Trinidad?" Asked Prince.

"All you see is water and some islands here and there. So it gets boring. However, I got some tobacco, rum, and sugar. Used them for trade."

"That's good trying to boost the economy. So why did you come to see me?"

"Well it has come to my attention that the British and Swedish Empires are preparing for war and we need to act now."

"Why should we?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No I'm kinda lost here could you help me out?"

"In a matter of time the British are going to want retake their colonies and Sweden is already mobilizing an army in Iceland. My spies give me informed me yesterday."

PrinceofMacedon was now seeing the point he had to make a decisive decision. A decision he never thought he'd make. "Are you saying we should make an empire ourselves?" He asked.

"We lack military strength to oppose two great super powers. So yes we need to make an empire of our own if we are to ensure the survival of the United Staes."

"Then we should start by attacking Quebec. They control southern Canada and maybe with the help of the Inuit tribes we can see victory and growth for the United States. However we must speak with Congress and have their approval."

The Next day on January 28th, 1790 the United States declared war on Quebec and later on Mexico. Callofduty4man211 and Surreal Beliefs were in Ft. Louis De La Mobile in Alabama. Both them in the officers cabin. "So the commander in chief has made his decision has he?" Said Surreal.

"Indeed he has. He'll be traveling to Montagnais the Inuit capital for an alliance along with Heir of Carthage. You're going to fight Mexico." said Cod4man

"Aren't you coming with me?" Asked Surreal.

"No I'm going to India." Replied Codman.

"But why? Those aren't the President's orders."

"Haven't you ever considered the positives of this campaign? From my research India is a profitable piece of land with spices, gold, and technology that we can use. Consider our rise and standing as a military power. We will be feared and Europe will bow down before us."

Surreal looked at him as if he was crazy "Dude are you high or something."

"No man we take over India. Britain and Sweden won't stand a chance whadaya say."

"But the point of this campaign is to secure a defense for the country not conquest. Besides India is not even a tactical position to fight in."

"You realize you're turning down a once in a lifetime opportunity." Callofduty4man221 was now beginning to sound serious

"Well I'm not greedy like you and besides you're going against the President's orders. That right there is treason my friend."

"I don't care about treason. I'm sure the President will understand. Anyway my fleet is deploying tomorrow morning."

"You will be exiled if you don't reconsider."

"I'm willing to pay that price."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a minute until Surreal began to speak. "Well Codman this is goodbye. I wish you good luck."

Surreal walked out of the fort to get his horse and rode to Washington D.C to inform the president of what Callofduty4man221 was doing.

**Washington D.C White House **

"You're telling me Callofduty4man221 is going to India?" Asked Prince of Macedon.

"Yes he is he'll be setting out tonight sir." Said Surreal.

"Let him go then." Replied the President

Surreal dilated his eyes and was astonished. He expected uncontrollable rage and betrayal. "Sir, what are you saying? He's going against your orders why would you allow this. It's treason sir."

The President turned around and looked at Surreal. "Look Surreal, Callofduty4man221 is ambitious and a rebel. This is the path I thought he'd choose. Also it gives me a chance to see what you can do as a leader."

Surreal looked confused. "Sir?"

"I've seem you in the Revolutionary War. You are respected by the people and they look up to you, you honor your opponent giving back their colors and never shoot them in the back, you are a quick thinker in battle and always one step ahead of your enemy."

Surreal was flattered to here such words from someone like the President. He had no idea what to say. He was simply grinning inside that he was seen as someone great. PrinceofMacedon interrupted his thoughts. "So I trust the Mexican will be in your capable hands Surreal Beliefs."

"Of course sir I won't let you down."

Later that day when the full moon shone brightly in the sky a fleet of 14 ships left Alabama. Cod4man was on his capital ship the S.S Constitution. He set out with an army of company infantry ready to set a country of his own.


	4. Fate

**Dottingholm, Sweden January 29th 1790**

King Diplex was sitting in the study hall of Dottingholm Palace in Sweden. He always had a large table that looked like a battlefield with metal soldiers on the table placed everywhere on the field. He used them to anticipate the movements of armies all over the world with the news of spies. It was fun when it wasn't a real battle and no one is shooting you or trying to kill you with a cannon. He made friends with an American ambassador, Bluedrake42.

They both became good friends after sometime. Bluedrake was also a capable general who helped Diplex in the war against Russia. He brought his family over a few months ago and they are living happily in their new home in Dottingholm. One day the two of them were playing a game of chess. The game was coming to an end, Diplex had two rooks, three pawns, a king, and queen. Bluedrake had a king, a bishop, a knight, and four pawns. Diplex moved his rook from A-5 to A-8. Bluedrake moved his bishop from F-5 to E-4 taking one of Diplex's rooks. Diplex moves his queen from E-3 to E-6. Bluedrake moves his knight from D-2 to B-1 taking a pawn. Diplex moves his king from B-5 to C-6. "Checkmate." He calls. Bluedrake's king was surrounded on E-8.

"Wow you got me again. What's the score?"

"Me 8 and you 5." Replies Diplex packing away the game.

"3 wins away that's not bad."

Diplex chuckled at that remark.

"Your majesty. Where do you think will the next conflict will take place?" Asked Bluedrake.

"Come with me and I'll show you. And please call me Diplex." The king replied.

"Ok Diplex."

Diplex goes to one of the bookshelves and pulls out a map of the world. He puts it on a table and rolls it out."Okay what I believe will happen is that the Netherlands will start a rebellion against their British masters and I bet they will succeed. They will ally with Prussia and Austria to fight back the British. The United States will attack Quebec and Mexico to gain more land so they can protect themselves from the British."

"And your armies in Iceland and Norway will surround Britain and-" Interrupted Bluedrake but Diplex cut him off. "The army from Iceland will attack Newfoundland owned by Quebec and we'll use that as a staging area for our attack on the United States."

Bluedrake couldn't believe what he heard. "Excuse me? Did you say you will attack the United States?"

"Of course." Replied Diplex not really caring.

Bluedrake got frustrated and grabbed Diplex's collar with his hands. "How dare you!? We are supposed to have an alliance and you wish to betray us!?"

Diplex sighed and said "Bluedrake you know fully well that the United States is weak. They needed the help from Spain and France to get their independence. They want to destroy nations to defend themselves and you know that leads to more destruction. Listen , I only want what's best for you and I'm telling you if you hold me like this any longer then I will call the guards and they will shoot you and hunt down your family!"

Realizing the position he was in he let go of the king and he got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. Diplex bent down and put a hand on his shoulder. Bluedrake lifted his head there were tears in his eyes. "Bluedrake you are my friend I forgive you. But know that if you ever betray I'll execute you myself, your widow and children will be accounted and they will die. Are we clear?"

Bluedrake stood and the tears disappeared "Crystal Diplex."

"Then I will inform the Riksdag (Swedish Parliament) immediately."


	5. Freedom

**Amsterdam, Netherlands. January 30th 1790.**

Chaos rising in the streets. The people rebel to bring their proud country back on the map. Gamakazi a Dutch senator looks out the window of his manor with a smile on his face to see the Dutch making a stand against British tyranny. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Said Kazi. It was a rebel officer. "Sir the rebels are ready to attack the Catshuis (monarch's residence) they are waiting for their commander to lead the charge sir." Gamakazi turned to face him and said "Well then let's go immediately. I'll get my equipment and saddle up. Mark my words the Netherlands will dominate the world, our people will seek glory, we'll stick a sword up the queen's-"

"Sir I think you're getting carried away."

"Right sorry. Alright let's do this." Gamakazi grabbed his saber, dual flintlock pistol's, and musket rifle and head down to meet a light dragoon squad. "Sir we have a horse here ready for you." Kazi just started at the horse and then the officer. "Is something wrong sir?" The officer asked. "Yes something is wrong you know that I never use cavalry in my battles."

"Right sorry sir. The light dragoons shall retire!" Exclaimed the officer. The dragoon's left and Kazi were standing in the streets in the middle of the rioters. "And now I walk."

The Gamakazi started walking through the mob to meet with the rebel army attacking the Catshuis. It was under siege and surrounded with no means of escape. He met up with some rebel's in a camp that was 500 meters away from the Catshuis. He walked into the officers tent and he saw the rebel higher ups talking about their strategy. "Sir, our forces are laying down suppressive fire on the Catshuis but we have heavy resistance at the front and that's our only way in. What do you think we should do?"

Without giving it much thought he gave his answer. "Colonel tell me. What was the Dutch army known for in battle?"

"It was our artillery sir." The officer replied.

"Then you know what we must do."

"Sir are you saying we should blow a hole in the Catshuis?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying to you Colonel."

"Right sir I'll get a six pounder ready."

Gamakazi and met up with an artillery crew. "Alright men let's get this cannon to the front. This will be our ticket to independence." Barked Gamakazi. The cannon was in position facing the main entrance. The British knew what was going on.

"Everyone focus fire on the artillery crew there going to blow us all up!" Shouted a British officer. The soldiers began shooting at the crew. Kazi chose to join the firefight. He took out his two flintlock pistols and began firing at the enemy. "How much longer!?" Asked Gamakazi.

"We're lighting the fuse everyone get down!" Yelled a crewmen. The rebels ducked and the gun fired. The cannon ball made a hole in the front entrance and then exited out the other side. "Everyone charge!" Shouted Gamakazi. The rebels began charging the front if the Catshuis. "Sir these men are trying to surrender." Said a rebel soldier. "They have butchered our way of life and took our freedom. Execute them." Replied Gamakazi. "Yes sir."

But some of them weren't willing to go down yet. Gamakazi started walking up to the governor's room and he started killing soldiers with his saber. He was slashing and stabbing his way through. Blood stains were all over Gamakazi's clothes from all the soldiers he slaughtered. He was finally in front of the governor's door. He kicked it down and saw the governor shuddering in fear. He put the sword back in it's sheathe and approached him. "Please don't kill me." Said the governor almost crying. "I'll give you anything you want just name it."

"I want my country back that's what I want."

"Alright the British will leave just don't kill me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Go ahead and leave."

"Alright but be warned. The British empire will come back with it's proud army and defeat you again. Your people, your customs, your country will be wiped off the face of the earth. I promise you that I will return and that you-"

"Bored." Said Gamakazi cutting him off and then killing him with his flintlock.

On top of the Catshuis Dutch rebels cut down the flag if the United Kingdom and raised the flag of the Netherlands which stood tall and proud being blown in the wind on the mast.

**Netherlands February 2nd 1790**

The British retreated from the Netherlands and the country was now free from the United Kingdom's reign. Gamakazi was appointed king of the Netherlands and he made the people follow him with his charisma. But they were at war with the British empire. The strongest empire in the world.

Gamakazi was in the Catshuis that was repaired in two days. He was doing paperwork until he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. It was his prime minister "Ah. how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine sir how are you?" He asked.

"Well I'm in a desk with papers on it so I guess I'm doing fine." He replied.

"Sir I have very urgent news. The British have taken Eindhoven we have an army based in the outskirts but I doubt they'll be able to hold."

"Very well I'll take the garrison out immediately in the mean time you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Of course sir."


	6. Battle of Eindhoven part 1

**26 miles out of Eindhoven, Netherlands February 2nd 1790**

Eindhoven was claimed by the British two days after the Netherlands declared independence. King Gamakazi I and his army traveled to Eindhoven to support general Duncan Rok Van Hull. He had an army of line infantry and 24 pounder guns. The time they arrived at the base camp. There were more infirmary's then living quarters. Doctors with stretchers running all over the place, soldiers were being bandaged and screaming from the pain of surgery. The officers were barking orders at exhausted men and young boys wishing to go home.

Gamakazi got off his horse and walked through the chaos of the Dutch base. He walked into Rok Van Hull's tent. "Your majesty thank god you're here." Said the general. "What's going on here?" Kazi asked.

"It's been terrible for the past two days. There are more wounded then there are doctors, the men are starting to get hungry and the British are pushing back the front as we speak."

"Are the British pushing in right now?"

"No sir they made a camp just 2 miles away from here."

"I have a plan. The British are exhausted from the last battle they're going to want to sleep for the night. So I'll take a few regiments and when we get into position. When the time comes I'll send a messenger to you. That will be your signal to fire the cannons. Fire five rounds for each of the 20 cannons. After that you cease fire. You'll see victory once our colors fly in the enemy camp.

"Yes your majesty."

3:47am the British camp.

Gamakazi and his line regiment were hiding in the grass. "Private Roderick." A soldier started running to the king. "Yes sir."

"Get on your horse and head to the general."

"Yes sir."

Pvt. Roderick got on his horse and rode back to the Dutch camp. General Rok Van Hull used his telescope to see the messenger coming back. "Alright all cannons ready to fire!" Shouted the general. The crew started loading their cannons "Fire!" There was a loud 'BOOM' and the cannon balls started flying through the air making a big whistling sound.

"Hey what's that sound?" Asked a British soldier to another. The other just shrugged and they looked into the sky and a cannon ball landed on them blowing them up. 100 rounds landed in the camp. It was ablaze killing a countless amount of soldiers.

"Everyone fire your rifles. Kill everyone in the camp." Yelled the king. Infantry started firing and last thing the British would see that night were muzzle flashes. The Brits were in disarray trying to keep themselves together and the Dytch didn't stop shooting. Charge finish them off!" Yelled the king. The Dutch started charging. Kazi ran through the flames like a boss. He threw his bayoneted musket at a running soldier. He took out his two dual flintlocks from his front holsters and shot two soldiers on his left and right sides. He put them back and took out his saber and slashed a soldier running toward him. The flames were making him sweat. He threw his tricorn hat to the side to cool off a bit.

"I think I might be gay." Said a soldier.

"What?" Asked another soldier

"Nothing, nothing at all." He stuttered.

Gamakazi saw the officer in charge of the camp right in front of him who looked like he'd crap his pants. Kazi took his dagger and threw it at his head. "Boom. Headshot." Said Kazi. "Cut the enemy colors off the mast and replace it with ours!" He yelled. A soldier took down the Union Jack and replaced it with the Dutch flag. In the distance, general Rok Van Hull saw the flag flying in the camp. "We did it!" He shouted. Everyone started roaring in cheers. The next morning the Dutch established a new base at the camp they took.

Meanwhile in the main British camp. "Sir, colonel Charlesbridge has been killed last night and our camp has been taken."

"Any survivor's?" Asked Sir Alex the Rambler.

"No sir."

"We're up against a maniac in this case. Send a message to Flanders immediately and tell them we need reinforcements. Eindhoven is essential to our campaign against the Dutch."

"Yes sir."

Back at the Dutch camp. The camp was calm as could be. Wounded soldiers were sent back to their families and Soldiers were having a good time. Gamakazi was looking out in the distance. General Rok Van Hull walked to his side. "Your majesty what's wrong?"

"The British should've attacked by now. Something strange is happening. What are they waiting for?"

"Probably reinforcements sir. Should we get our own."

"If we do, more men would die and we need to avoid as much bloodshed as possible. General I leave the defense of this base to you. I'm going to Cologne and talk to the Prussian's. If I could get an alliance with them they could attack Eindhoven from the rear."

"Very good sir I'll handle the defenses here."


	7. Battle of Eindhoven part 2

**Berlin, Brandenburg Febuary 4th 1790**

King Gamakazi was riding to speak to the Kaiser to help him fight the British and retake Eindhoven. He rode through the country side of Germany for two days and he hoped the British didn't already attack the Dutch base. He made it to Berlin and was met with no hostility by the people. He was in an officers uniform not his robes and it was really interesting to see a foreign soldier so welcome. He reached the Stadschloss which was the residence of the Kaiser. He walked through the main entrance but had no idea where the throne room was so he had to ask. "Excuse me can you tell me where the throne room is? I have important business with the Kaiser." Gamakazi asked. "You walk down this hall you'll see a staircase, take three floors up, you make a left and then a right and you'll see him on his throne." The guard replied. "Thank you kind sir."

Gamakazi walked the route he was given and right in front of him was the Kaiser sitting in his throne. He walked into the throne room, kneeling, and took off his hat. "Your majesty."

"Who are you? State your name and business."

"I am King Gamakazi and I've come on behalf of the Kingdom of the Netherlands to form an alliance with the Prussian's."

"Ah so you are the king of the Netherlands. A pleasure making your acquaintance. I've heard much about you."

"You have?" Gamakazi replied raising his head.

"Of course. Everyone in Europe has heard of you. You were the senator who rebelled against the British reforming the Netherlands and they made you king? Fascinating."

"Thank you Kaiser."

"Now you said wanted an alliance? And please call Whilhelm."

"If that's what you want Whilhelm and yes I want you to help me. The British have taken the Dutch city of Eindhovenand and enemy reinforcements are on the way. We lack the manpower to do the job.

"Well I to am at war with the British. So you know what they say. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Thank you. What will be your time of arrival?"

"No less than a day and a half."

"Very well I shall head back immediately. Thank you for your support."

Gamakazi was walking out of the Stadschloss, mounted his horse and rode back to Eindhoven.

The next day, Gamakazi made it back to the camp and saw the British were already coming. "General!" Shouted Gamakazi. General Rok Van Hull turned and saw Gamakazi. "Did you talk to the Prussian's? What did they say?"

"They are coming in maybe twelve hours tops."

"Let's hope so because their already taking positions. I'll get out there immediately."

"No General let me handle this." Replied Gamakazi and he rode out on the field battle ready.

On the British side, Sir Alex the Rambler and Sir Warrior of Sparta were on their horses behind all their soldiers. "We now outnumber them 10 to 1 we can't lose now." Sir Warrior of Sparta said. "I wouldn't underestimate the Dutch king though. He killed colonel Charlesbridge three days ago." Sir Warrior of Sparta just ignored him.

"Alright men let's show these lobster backs the power of the Dutch artillery. Load all cannons." Gamakazi said. The crews were loading their cannons and they started firing at will. The cannon balls were flying, whistling through the air killing dozens of men as they hit the ground.

"Those guns are becoming devastating." Warrior said.

"I think we should get the-" Alex was going to say the cavalry but Warrior cut him off.

"Too late their off." The two of them looked in to the distance and saw two dragoon regiments charging down the right flank.

"Sir enemy cavalry charging through the forest in the east." Said one of Gamakazi's staff

"Don't worry I prepared for that."

The cav was riding through the forest. Then out if nowhere a bunch of light infantry sprung out of the vegetation surrounding the cavalry and shooting them down.

"You had an ambush party ready?" The staff asked

"Indeed I did. This is one of the reasons why I don't use cavalry."

The British got close to the Dutch line and then shots started firing. "Stay behind the trenches and you'll survive, If we leave them it we'll be taken back to 1774 when we lost Flanders!" Shouted Gamakazi. Shots were being fired back and forth and clouds of smoke covered the battlefield. The British were defeated and they retreated. "Your majesty we did it. We didn't need the Prussians." Said Gamakazi's staff member. "We're not done yet." Said Gamakazi pointing at the hill. More British soldiers were coming. "They look more elite sir they must be guards."

"How do you think they would fair against Coldstream guards?" Warrior asked.

"I feel they would be decimated." Alex replied.

Gamakazi didn't falter though he knew the Prussians were coming. "Men reinforcements are on the way. We need to hold out until they do." The Dutch took their positions and held strong. The guards began pelting the Dutch. They were indeed a force to be reckoned with. "Sir the British are going to push through we must retreat." Said his staff. "No! If we leave they go for Amsterdam!" Gamakazi exclaimed. One Dutch regiment was already destroyed. Maybe this was the end of the Netherlands.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. It sounded like millions of horse feet trampling the ground. Gamakazi looked to east and saw a mob of Prussian cavalry charging into the field. "Your majesty the Prussians have arrived!" Shouted his staff. "I told you they would.

"Sir the Prussians are here." A British soldier said to Alex and Warrior.

"Prussia? Why are they here?" Warrior asked.

"The king probably asked for reinforcements." Alex replied.

"We must retreat we don't have a chance against them. Order the retreat!"

The Coldstream Guards retreated along with the main army. That day the British had a new enemy to fear.

Gamakazi went to talk to the Prussian general. "Hello their general. I must thank you for the reinforcements."

"Of course we are always here to help friends of the Kaiser."

"Sorry you didn't see any battle."

"It's alright the Kaiser said we will serve you until we are not needed."

"Well that's good because we are going to need you for a few more days."

**London, England Buckingham Palace February 4th 1790.**

Sir Lionheart was in the throne room talking to King Overgard. "Bavaria and Wüttenburg have been taken over by Sir Malakith just recently. We are trying to monitor Sweden's behavior and Sir Alex and Sir Warrior have failed and have lost Eindhoven."

"I see. Lionheart is your fleet ready to leave for America." The King asked.

"In two days we'll be leaving." Lionheart replied.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Sir Lionheart bowed and then left. "The Dutch are going to be a pain in the arse if we don't handle the situation. But at least it won't be boring." The king said to himself


	8. Alliance with the Inuit's

**Northern Canada February 4th 1790.**

The President of the United States Prince of Macedon and his admiral Heir of Carthage are traveling to the Inuit lands to secure an alliance and attack Quebec. Heir of Carthage was on his ship the USS Trinidad and the President by his side. It was extremely cold up north, approximately 9F (-12.79C) "H-H-How long unt-t-til we g-g-get there?" Asked Prince of Macedon shivering. "J-j-just another 3 h-h-h-hours." Heir of Carthage replied. The cold was indeed unbearable.

After 51 minutes the temperature started rising a little bit. "Wow, I haven't experienced that kind of weather before." Prince of Macedon said. "Now we know how those men felt at Valley Forge." Heir of Carthage replied.

"We best be careful. I hear Quebec owns these waters." Prince of Macedon warned. "Well haven't seen any yet so I guess we're fine."

Suddenly out of the snowy fog two Quebec third rates appeared. "You just had to open your mouth had you?" Prince of Macedon grumbled. "Well maybe they think we come in peace." Heir of Carthage replied. "We declared war on them like a week ago."

"Relax even if they do attack this is a capital ship so they won't stand a chance. Men ready the mortar's fire on my mark!"

Sailors started moving around preparing for engagement. "Fire!" Shouted Patchy. Mortars fired destroying one of the third rates and caused devastation to the other one. "Alright fire a broad side and we got them." Prince of Macedon said. "Oh hell no we're doing this the cool way." Heir of Carthage turned his ship to the right. "Whoa! Patchy what are you doing?" Replied Prince of Macedon feeling traumatized. "We're going to board her sir that's what."

The Trinidad and the third rate were right next to each other and the Trinidad's crew started pulling the hostile ship. "Man the swivels men, lay down suppresive fire." Ordered Patchy. Once the third rate was close enough American soldiers started jumping on the Quebec. "Mr. President I'm going to ask you to take the helm." Heir of Carthage said. "You're not jumping across are you?" Prince of Macedon asked. "What are you kidding of course I am." Patchy ran and jumped on to the enemy ship. He took out his two cutlass' and began cutting his way to the captain's cabin where he hoped to find the captain. Once he made it he kicked the doors down and saw the captain charging at him with a knife. Patchy parryed the attack and disarmed him. Patchy put his swords away and pointed a flintlock at his head "You just got Patchyed." He said and blew his brains out. Then they robbed them of any money they had but let the remaining crew keep what they had and sailed away.

"That was intense. How did you do that so easily?"

"I used to be a privateer so I did it everyday."

After 2 hours and 9 minutes the Americans arrived in Inuit territory. "Let's dock here I'll travel on foot." Prince of Macedon said. "It'll probably be dangerous." Heir of Carthage said. "Relax I'm taking a squad with me."

"Yeah but you're going to need a bodyguard in case things get hairy."

"You a bodyguard?"

"Did you see me take out those Quebec sailors. I was wrecking them."

"Good point. Ok you can come."

"That's what she said."

"I know what she said shut up."

Prince of Macedon, Heir of Carthage, and six American soldiers were treading through the snowy ground trying to find the chief of the Inuits. Then they reached a forest. "Alright we should be closer just walk straight into this forest." Prince of Macedon said. Minutes later an arrow hit some bark. "Everyone take cover!" Patchy ordered. Everyone his behind some trees and vegetation. "Hey we come in peace! Come out so we can talk about this!" Patchy shouted trying to get the attention of the natives. Then about ten natives revealed themselves and then the Americans. "What business have you here?" One if the Inuit's asked. "We come here to speak with your chief to see if he can help us." Prince of Macedon answered. "Very well come with us." The Inuit's escorted the Americans to their village. When they got their the inhabitants were surprised to see white men travel this far north. "Alright she is in here let me talk to her." Said one of the Inuit's and he walked in "Great Mother a white man has come here to see you." He said. "Bring him in." The elder replied. "Of course Mother."

"Alright you can go inside." He said. Prince of Macedon walked in and sat down. "Venerable one. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Prince of Macedon the President of the United States." He said. "I say the same about you Prince of Macedon. My name is Malina. The elder of this village and leader of all the Inuit's. So what business do you have here?" Malina asked. "Well you see Malina we are at war with Quebec and we would kindly ask for you to join us in our war. In return we'll give you anything you desire." Malina sighed and said "I am sorry but we are in no condition to fight a war we only want peace for our people." Prince of Macedon was upset but it was her decision. Suddenly gun shots were heard. "Mother, Quebec has come to attack our village."

"What? Get our soldiers ready hide the women and children."

"Yes mother."

Prince of Macedon rushed out of the tent. He gathered his men and chose to fight along side the Inuit's "Alright men take positions and begin firing. Patchy you're with me." The Americans spread and began shooting at the Quebec soldiers on the high ground above the village. Prince of Macedon took out his flintlock and began shooting. "We need to break them up somehow." Patchy said "I have a plan follow me." The two them began walking up hill. Until they had the uphill advantage. "You keep a bottle of rum on you all the time don't you?" The President asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Give it to me."

Heir of Carthage took out a bottle of rum from his satchel. Prince of Macedon took it and he ripped off a small piece of his clothes and stuck on the tip of the bottle by licking it. He took out a small container of vegetable oil and a match. He coated the cloth with oil and lit it with a match. "I hope this works." Prince of Macedon said. He took the bottle and threw down at the enemy. Two of the soldiers were on fire and there would be an explosion because they had gun powder on them. The Quebec soldiers fled and the village was safe. "What did you just make there?" Patchy asked. "In Russia it's something called a Molotov." Prince of Macedon replied. "Oh that's cool."

Prince of Macedon went to speak to Malina who was checking on the warrior's. "Great Mother are you okay?" He asked. "Yes and many of us are greatful for what you did. So to repay my debt I will join in your war against Quebec!" She said and everyone around her cheered.

**Quebec, Canada Chancellor's Residence **

"Chancellor. The expedition force has been killed and the Inuits have joined the Americans. Our mission has failed." Said an officer.

"Thank you lieutenant you are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

"Monro." The chancellor said to the man next to him

"Yes sir."

"When's the President coming back?"

"I would say two days sir."

"I need you to send a message to him and tell him it's from The Chancellor."


	9. A competent general

**Before I start the next chapter of this story I just wanted to give a shout out to theGamakazi for lending me support for this story and to all of you who have read it thus far. Thank so much you guys I'll try to upload as quick as possible from now on :)**

* * *

**Northern Mexico February 5th 1790**

Surreal Beliefs was entering Mexico. His army was traveling through the desert for 28 hours trying to find a good base of operations. It was all wilderness from what they can see. The men considered desertion and many began falling to the ground due to heat exhaustion. The death toll was 400 deaths. Finally after 2 hours of more walking Surreal Beliefs found a suitable place to make a base camp. There was a running river, hordes of cattle, and a mountain to block the sun. It was indeed the Mexican promised land. "Major?" Surreal said. "What is it sir?" The major replied. Tell the men we found camp and they can drink from the river. "Definitely sir."

Soldiers started crowding at the river filling their canteens with water desperate to moist their dry mouths and some soldiers started shooting cattle and cooked them then and ate them. Everyone started to pitch up the tents once they quenched their body necessities. Surreal was sitting in his tent remembering what the President said to him a few days ago about the type of a general he is. He had doubts in his head. 400 men died because he pushed them too hard and he hears what the officers talk about how he is incompetent and that he shouldn't lead this campaign. He stayed up all night thinking about that.

Next morning, Surreal sent a squad of provincial cavalry to scout ahead in case of any Mexican army comes towards them. They rode over hilly terrain and getting beat by the heat of the sun. No American felt this hot before. But they had to carry out their orders. 12 minutes later the squad heard the ground rumble underneath them. "Sergeant you feel that?" Asked one of the cavaliers. "Yes Johnson I do feel that. Get in that forest move." The Sergeant said. He took out his telescope and looked down at the ground downhill. They saw a huge Mexican army marching to the direction where the Americans were based. "We need to head back double time. Come on let's go!" Barked the sergeant. The squad began riding as fast as they could to inform Surreal Beliefs.

They arrived and the sergeant rushed to Surreal's tent. When he entered be was out of breath. "Okay sergeant calm down and tell me what's going on." Surreal said. "Sir the Mexican army is coming to our camp." The sergeant said. Surreal was astonished but he expected this. The Mexicans were desperate and wanted the U.S. to leave but Surreal had a mission. He had to win.

So Surreal decided to use the woodpecker plot. The woodpecker plot was a strategy that originated in Japan. The enemy would attack half of the army defending the camp. While another army will be based on the flanks of the enemy and then decimate them. Surreal had a little bit of doubt about his plan.

It was 1309hrs and the huge Mexican army arrived at the American army. The Mexicans saw a small American army of line infantry and four 8lb guns. One army was hiding in the forest to the west and the other was based behind the hills to the east. The Mexican General felt amused. "Ha, this is the invasion force that the Americans have sent. How pitiful." The Mexican line began setting up but the Americans began firing the first shots from their muskets and cannons. A few Mexicans fell but they would retaliate firing a few rounds and a huge number of Americans fell dead or wounded. Surreal was in the forest and felt the perfect time to attack was now. "Alright men now!" He shouted. Guns started poking out of the woodlands and began shooting at the enemy. Then infantry charged over the hill and began shooting with the high ground advantage. "Wha...What's happening!?" The Mexican General began panicking. It was all going so well until now. Many regiments started retreating to avoid certain death. The general knew that defeat was imminent. "Fall back! Fall-" he got hit by a stray bullet and fell off his horse.

The Mexican army retreated and the Americans saw victory that day. That night the victors celebrated with a beef party from all the cattle they killed. Surreal was inside his tent eating cattle smiling inside knowing that he is a competent general and that he shouldn't have been so negative about himself.


	10. The Swedish Invasion

**13 miles of the coast off the coast of Newfoundland**

King Diplex and his American friend Bluedrake42 were on the way to Newfoundland to take a colony in the Americas by attacking Quebec. Since they the two nations were fully engaged towards each other they wouldn't expect Sweden to turn up. There goal was to take Newfoundland by nightfall since the armies would mobilize during the day. The perfect opportunity to strike Quebec where it hurts. Plus it was foggy so that added to the element of surprise.

Diplex was coming in with 10 carriers, 2 frigates, 7 second rates, 5 third rates,and 1 capital ship. The soldiers aboard were bloodthirsty but some of them were seasick. Diplex was on the helm of his capital ship the HMS Men Of War. A proud ship in the service of King Diplex throughout his reign. Bluedrake was right next to him in Swedish military uniform. He felt uneasy about having to fight against his home country. At this point he'd rather be dead than betray the United States. "Bluedrake I know you don't want to betray your own home but your family lives in Sweden now there shouldn't be much of a problem." Even in the fog Diplex had the eyes of a dragonfly and could see Bluedrake in the fog. He didn't want to answer with what he had in mind so he used an alternate answer. "It's not that. It's just, this is my first battle. I'm not sure what to expect." That was the best answer he was able to think of and Diplex knew he was lying but he chose to go with it. The strategy was to bombard Ft. Williams and take it for their own.

"The fog is about to die down tell the other ships to get ready to engage. Tell them to aim for the cannon towers." Diplex said to one of his officers. "Of course your majesty." He responded. The carriers were preparing to unload the troops and the ships were would let their broadsides face westwards to the fort. The signal would be when the fog clears. After 7 minutes the night was clear as can be. The carriers were moving ashore and 15 ships were firing upon Ft. Williams. Hundreds of cannons fired with hundreds of cannon balls flying in the air impacting the fort grounds. Some of them hit gunpowder causing a fire to start. The towers were taken down leaving the fort defenseless. The ships stopped firing and the infantry began charging to the fort. They ran through the cracks in the walls and the demolished gate. Swedish soldiers were running in shooting and stabbing every hostile they were able to find. It was utter chaos.

Diplex feeling bored chose to join the battle. He took Bluedrake and a couple of sailors ready to fight. The Swedes were pushing into the main area of the fort. Diplex took out his famous gold encrusted bayoneted musket and started shooting at Quebec soldiers. Bluedrake took out his flintlock pistol and didn't even see anyone to kill. Oh well. The captain of the fort surrendered but Diplex took him and a few others who surrendered up against a wall. They couldn't have any witnesses or else this campaign was all for naught.

They were all lined up and infantry waiting for the kill order. Diplex and Bluedrake were standing in the sidelines. An officer was ready to give the command. "Ready men! Steeeaadddy... !" A dozen guns fired and when the smoke from the guns cleared all the Quebec soldiers were dead. Bluedrake was no frightened of what Diolex was capable of. He had simople strategies but they were effective nonetheless. He knew better then to cross him.

The Swedish flag flew over showing that the Europeans have comeback to conquer America.

Next Morning, The Swedish still had their ships docked since the fort didn't have enough room for the entire invasion force. Diplex was in the general's quarters looking at his map of Newfoundland. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said. It was Bluedrake. "What do you need?" Diplex asked. "4 supply convoys have been raided last night and more reinforcements have arrived. Camps and forts are being built all over eastern Newfounland."

"Splendid."

"Of course your Majesty." Bluedrake was about to walk out but Diplex stopped him. "Hold on don't leave yet."

"What is it?"

"I know you were lying last night back on the boat. So tell me the truth."

"Ok you want to hear it? Yeah, I'm not betraying my home. You won't force me to. Just kill me so you won't have to bear me as a burden."

"Bluedrake listen. You've been in Sweden for as long as you think and don't you agree that Sweden is your home."

Bluedrake was speechless. He was right. He's been in Sweden longer then he has been in the United States. He went to college there, made friends there, ate there, and moved his family there. "You're right. I am a Swedish citizen, no longer an American. I will pledge my support to the crown and country. Don't worry your majesty I won't fail you." Bluedrake said and walked out. Diplex was happy to hear that, thinking he finally came to his senses.


	11. Making the mark

**Ft. Williams, Newfoundland February 6th 1790**

It was the morning after Sweden took over Ft. Williams from Quebec. Military action from the Swedes have been occurring all over eastern Newfoundland with bases, outposts, and supply camps posted all over the area. Quebec never took notice of the situation since they never relied on Newfoundland for anything. However today was the day Sweden would raid Newfoundland just like how they did with Ft. Williams last night. King Diplex was ready to move out his armies. His spies said there were nothing but militia and peasants. The citizens of Newfoundland were going to experience an explosive morning.

An army was moving already. Howitzers were prepared on a hill on the outskirts. The infantry were prepared to advance once the bombardment was finished. Though Diplex wasn't made of stone so he decided to walk to the town hall and speak to the governor of Newfoundland. If he wouldn't cooperate he had his ways to get him to talk. He was on his horse riding through the streets. Citizens were looking at him shockingly. A Swedish politician riding in Quebec territory. He made it to the town hall and saw the guards stop him. "Halt who goes there?" Asked a guard pointing his musket at Diplex. He simply dismounted from his horse and approached the guard "I have an appointment with the governor. I am King Diplex I of the Swedish Empire." The guard lowered his gun. "Forgive me your majesty please head inside."

Diplex walked inside the town hall and began walking to the governor's office. He opened the door and the governor stood from his desk not expecting a guest. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked. Diplex took out his rifle and inserted it through the door handles. "No one is coming now let's talk business." Diplex said and sat down. "Why are you standing? Please take a seat." Diplex said to the governor. He calmly sat in his chair behind his desk." He saw shuddering in fear and sweat pouring down from his head. "Listen, I have only one request. You give Newfoundland to the Swedish Empire and you and your people can simply leave and we won't engage in any hostility. Simple. What do you say?" Diplex proclaimed. The governor regained his sanity and said "We will not cooperate. This is an invasion. Good day to you sir your threats will not work." There was a long pause between the two of them. Diplex got up and said. "Very well. You had the chance to save your people but you failed. I wish you luck in the future." He removed the rifle from the door handles and placed it in his rear holster. He rode out of the city and went back to the position be had on the hills. "The governor won't listen to reason prepare the howitzers." Diplex said to his second. "All artillery prepare to fire!" Yelled the artillery commander. The cannons were being loaded and were waiting for the order. "Fire!" He exclaimed. The cannons fired and decimated buildings on impact. In the city debris kept falling from buildings and the rest of the infrastructure. When the bombardment was finished the infantry and cavalry started to charge in. The city militia tried to form up and defend the streets. But they were unorganized compared to the Swedish line infantry.

Cavalry started slaughtering civilians in their path. The citizens were running around rampant I the streets trying to find safety only to end up getting slashed or trampled by cavalry was a gruesome massacare. Diplex decided to pay the governor a visit after rejecting his proposal. He rode casually through the streets of the destructed Newfoundland. Diplex had one rule when it came to war. It's either everyone joins you or you kill everyone. Simple as that.

He arrived at the town hall just to find it being under siege by his men. He casually walked into the building seeing Quebec soldiers die in the hands of such badass Swedish infantry. He returned to the governor's room, he kicked the door down and saw him trembling behind his desk. "P-p-please I'm sorry. I was wrong to ignore you. Let me live and I'll never cross you again." The governor said revealing his face from behind his desk. Diplex responded with laughter "You really think I would let you live? You denied an offer that would save your life and here you are asking for peace. It's too late you are going to die." He drew his rifle but he wasn't going to shoot him. He was going to stab him. "Wait, wait, wait we can-" the governor said but was cut off when Diplex who started brutally stabbing him. He was grunting with effort releasing his anger, judgement, and relief into every stab. When he was done the front end of his rifle was drenched crimson red blood. He wiped the blood off and left the building.

The Swedish flag flew above Newfoundland that day. Now everyone North America could acknowledge the Swedish have arrived. The Swedish expansion was about to begin.

**A/N: This is for U WOT M8. To answer your question chapters will be posted at random times because I have school and I get so much homework so there is no official schedule for when chapters will be posted.**


	12. New Beginning's

**Hey guys sorry about this. This chapter was long overdue and I apologize for that. But school keeps getting in the way and I'm very busy. **

* * *

**30 miles off the coast of Afghanistan February 6th 1790**

For nearly a week Callofduty4man221 was traveling to India for it was his life goal to colonize it and make it his own. He deserted the United States to form a trading company since that's what the Europeans did. But this was different. He was on his own and no turning back. His entire fleet had an army and a few American citizens who want to make a new life in India.

After sailing for another half hour they found land. "Sir, we see land." His first mate said. "Alright let's get ready to unload. I'm confident we have reached India." Callofduty4man221 replied. They called themselves the American West India Trading Company. This was going to change history. Americans settling in the Old World. Building supplies were being unloaded and construction workers began building a settlement. It was going to be a military base of operations and a town for people to work and live happily. Callofduty4man221 was talking to the chief engineer of the project. "So long will it take to complete?" Cod4man221 asked. "At this rate Just would say 72 hours considering the amount of workers and equipment we have." The engineer replied.

It seemed impossible but after working day and night the settlement was complete. Everyone was exhausted and wanted to get some rest. The workers entered their new homes and climbed into their beds. Soldiers were posted in the streets and on the settlements' walls. Flying on top of the settlement being blown in the wind was the company's flag. Their seal in the top left corner was a star with a blue background and 13 red and white stripes. It all seemed peaceful everyone thought. But on a cliff to the east to suspicious horsemen were staring down at the settlement below. "We must inform the emir immediately." One of the horsemen said.

The next day. It was really tranquil. People were going about their daily lives as they should. No crimes committed. Oh yes this was a very happy time. However one of the lookout in the watch tower saw something suspicious. He couldn't make it out but by the looks of it. It looked like an army. The lookout ran up the tower and started to ring the alarm bell. The sounds of ringing bells were heard throughout the entire city. Since it was coming from the north side. The alarm system is simple, there are four bells on the north, south, east, and west sides. If one bell rings on one side then soldiers are sent to reinforce that side.

Company infantry were dashing to the top of the northern wall muskets aiming at the incoming archer cavalry it looked like. Callofduty4man221 was on the wall with a musket. Guns were pointed out to the enemy. Soldiers urging to fire their weapons with the fingers on the triggers. "Steady men! Pick your targets! Fire!" Cod4man221 shouted. A large boom filled the air and a cloud of smoke covered he field. Some horses fell down or some riders were shot off. "Reload...Fire!" a second volley was fired taking down more cavalry archers. "Fire at will!" now soldiers were...you know. The cavalry got closer and closer to the walls and began firing arrows. Some of the infantry got hit and fell back or over the wall. But the company infantry fired back letting out a barrage of bullets. Soon the cavalry routed and retreated. "Sir we did it!" shouted a soldier. "Not yet sergeant. Look over the horizon."

Massive pike troops began marching to the settlement. Callofduty4man221 looked to the man on his left "Captain you're in charge until we get back understood?" he asked. " Yes sir." the captain replied. Callofduty4man221 was walking down from the wall and met with a soldier who was standing by as a reserve. "Private you're my runner. I need you to inform the east and west walls to be fortified immediately."

"Yes sir." the soldier replied and he mounted a horse and rode away. Callofduty4man221 got back up the wall. "Sir, we should march out the enemy is marching slowly to us, lets take this opportunity to run up and shoot them down." a soldier said. "That's what the enemy wants us to do. They want to lure us in for a pincer attack. But I did prepare something for this type of situation. Send out the artillery unit!"

Horses began to ride to the outside just in front of the wall. The artillery was unlimbered and the crew was prepping to fire. These weren't cannons or mortars. This was a special type called the puckle gun. A special cannon that could fire 2 times faster than a regular line infantry regiment. Th guns were loaded and they fired their bullets. Pikemen started dropping in dozens. They all would have been decimated if they kept going. So they withdrew. The army retreated. The Americans started cheering in victory. They all got off the wall and chose to celebrate. Callofduty4man221 walked to his manor but was stopped by an officer. "Sir you were right about the two attacks and we repelled the two armies."

"Very good lieutenant is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

He continued his way to the manor and got back to doing his paper work. There was something bothering him all day. Who attacked him just now? They definitely weren't Indian, Punjabi, or Persian. If they were Persian then they have a long way to go to get to India. He took put his map from one of the shelves in his study hall. He laid down on his desk and looked at the Indian theater. It occurred to him that the location he was in was Afghanistan and the capital of Kabul was 2 miles north of their location. He met with his high military officials and they would attack Kabul the next day.

**February 7th 1790 **

Callofduty4man221 set out to Kabul with 10 company line infantry, 4 company cavalry regiments, and 5 howitzers. They got their within half an hour. They took their position on a hill and they know the Afghan's would come out. Then we're placed on three sides. 4 regiments in front and 3 on each side. The cavalry was placed outside of the battle lines on the east and west flanks. They would be used for a pincer attack knowing that the Afghan's would charge down the middle.

The enemy appeared and began rushing down the center as they predicted. Howitzers started firing explosive shells at their enemy decimating all who stood in their way. It was literally a suicide run. By the time the the Afghans made it to the battle line the infantry began firing off volley's causing even more devastation. The Afghans had no breathing room and had no idea what was going on. The cavalry swooped in to deal the last blow. The battle took 24 minutes and the garrison in Kabul surrendered.

Callofduty4man221 claimed his first territory in India. When he walked inside he was unimpressed by the looks of the city. The homes were mainly huts, business seemed slow, and everyone was unhappy. He felt like he could make a change.


	13. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Munich, Bavaria February 6th 1790**

Sir Malakith Skadi destroyed the German nations of Bavaria and Wüttenburg and are both now occupied by the British. Saxony, Hesse, and Southern Rhineland have surrendered and were made protectorates to the British Empire. The German campaign was nearly over. All they needed to do was to take out the Prussians and later the Austrians. Malakith was walking to his quarters in the government building in Munich. He was doing politics work such as trying to control the population and managing their trade networks and wanted to rest. When he walked in he saw a letter on his desk. It was from Sir Alex the Rambler. He opened the envelope and read it

_Dear Sir Malakith Skadi, _

_Sir Warrior of Sparta and I lost Flanders and Reims yesterday to the Dutch. We are _

_heading to Paris __where we will prepare to hold the Dutch offensive here. We have also _

_confirmed that the __Prussians are indeed assisting Dutch in this war. If Paris is lost then _

_Great Britain will __begin to fall. We ask for any type of assistance you will give us. Time is _

_if the essence so __move quickly._

_Kind regards,_

_Sir Alex the Rambler_

France is a strategic location for the British Empire. It exposes them to attacks on five fronts. Iberia, Italy, North Africa, Southern Germany, and of course Great Britain. He had to think of a plan fast. He knew sending an army would take too much time and France would be lost before he could get there. His armies were pretty beat up. So he came up with a ploy to ruin the Dutch offensive. He would convince the Prussians to step out and betray them.

So he had a sleeper in the Dutch-Prussian staging area of Flanders. He was a Dutch soldier who didn't like King Gamakazi. A letter was sent to him to kill the Prussian General. Since he was Dutch the Prussians would declare them traitors. The perfect ploy.

**Reims, France February 7th 1790**

The Dutch and Prussian officers were in the strategist tent talking about the French campaign. "Alright General Rok Van Hull to over the plan." Gamakazi said. "My army will head to Caen and General Frederick's Prussian army to Marseille to cut off the root of supplies and reinforcements coming from Tunis and London. The French Resistance will be in eastern Paris to ambush British reinforcements coming from the countryside. The Prussians are mounting a defense against the Anglo-German states. Then when the time comes the Dutch, Prussians, and French resistance will encircle Paris and claim it."

"Do the British know about these raids on Caen and Marseille?"

"No. They are more concerned about a frontal assault coming from Reims."

"Very good General. Is everyone clear!?" The king asked.

"Yes Sir!"

"Alright get ready we move out tomorrow in 0600."

The officers left and waiting outside was the sleeper agent. He was waiting for the Prussian General to go back to his quarters. When he found him he started to follow him. He was working his way through the camp. He was lucky the Prussian didn't turn around. When he entered his cabin the agent followed him inside. He took out his dagger and stabbed the general. He covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't scream. When he fell silent the agent placed him down and left the dagger in his body because the dagger has the seal of the Dutch Lion.

He walked out of the cabin through the rear entrance. It would take time before someone noticed.

~30 minutes later~

"Excuse me sir have you seen General Frederick? I have a message for him." A Prussian soldier asked to a Prussian officer.

"He's in his quarters. He hasn't come out all day." The officer replied.

"Thank you sir."

The soldier was making his way to General Frederick's quarters. When he got their he was about to knock on the door but he noticed it was slightly opened. He walked inside and gasped. He ran to get Colonel Weber the second in command. "Sir you need to see this it's urgent!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's General Frederick sir!"

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"Just come!" The soldier demanded. The soldier, the colonel, and his staff were running to Frederick's quarters. They got their and the soldier opened the door. The colonel went to check Frederick's corpse. He saw the dagger stuck in his back. He took it out and then examined it and he saw the Dutch Lion on it. He brought the dagger with him and stormed to Gamakazi.

Gamakazi was standing outside talking to his officer's. He saw Weber walking towards him. "A Colonel Weber how can I help you?"

"You disgust me. You simply think we wouldn't see Frederick's body?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Why did you kill Frederick?" Weber said now raising his voice then he pulled out his flintlock and pointed it at Gamakazi. Then everyone started pointing guns at each other. "Weber don't do this. It won't be pretty for everyone. I seriously don't know what you're doing but this is all just a misunderstanding."

"You call this a misunderstanding?" Weber took out the dagger from his pocket and gave it to him. Gamakazi examined it and saw the Dutch Lion on the end. "That dagger was in Frederick's body and you know that is the Dutch Lion." Gamakazi examined the dagger which had blood on it and it was correct. It was one that every Dutch soldier carried. "I'm sorry for the loss of Frederick I really am and this wasn't my doing. But if you're going to shoot me get it over with." Gamakazi said. But Weber withdrew his pistol. "No I'll leave it to the British to kill you. I'll inform the Kaiser and from this point we are now enemies."

The Prussians left back to Berlin. "What do we do now sir?"

"Change of plans. We're going straight for Paris."


	14. Trouble in America part 1

**The White House Washington D.C., United States February 7 1790**

"If you do not back down from this war Quebec will launch a full scale invasion on your country. We have more manpower and industry to combat you it would be wise to step out now. Courtesy of the Chancellor of Quebec." A man said to Prince of Macedon. "What's your name again?" The President asked. "Monro." The man replied. "Well here's my message to the Chancellor. We will not step out of this war we are determined to end your rule. We do have what it takes to take out your entire army. Courtesy of the Prince of Macedon." Then Monroe left the oval office keeping the message in mind.

Then Heir of Carthage walked in. "Mr. President I have news from the Mexican front."

"Go ahead."

"Surreal Beliefs has conquered the northern provinces of Mexico and asks if he should continue the campaign."

"No Mexico is not a problem anymore. They are too weak to continue fighting. Tell him he's reassigned to Montana."

"Yes sir I'll send him a message." When he was going to leave an officer barged in. "Sir I have urgent news. Sweden is sending an army into Maine and a British navy is on the way to east coast." The two of them looked at the messenger shockingly. "Sweden and Great Britain? What are we going to do?"

Prince of Macedon thought for a minute and after a long, heavy silence he gave his answer. "Patchy your fleet will confront the British fleet. I will head to Maine.

**Atlantic Ocean February 8th 1790**

Sir Lionheartx10 was on his capital ship the HMS Mary Rose. He had an enormous flotilla with man o war's, frigates, first rates, and maneuverable second rates backed by a logistics train of supply ships, troop carriers, and hospital ships. The strongest and most expensive fleet in the modern age. He knew that the Americans would attack him which is why he had a diversion fleet on his southern and northern flank. They weren't as strong but it was enough to hold out until the invasion was successful. A total of 220 ships.

To see if the Americans would act gunboats were placed on the outer sections of the formation. Depending on which direction a gunboat comes from the diversion fleet would go to that direction from the south or north flanks.

Lionheart was on the helm of the Mary Rose standing proudly. He felt the fresh ocean breeze touch his skin and admired the crisp blue scenery. Then he saw something in the distance. He couldn't tell what it was. He took out his spy glass and saw a gunboat coming from the south west. That's where the Americans were coming from. The southern fleet of 55 ships changed their direction of movement and went on to defeat the Americans.

This meant he was close to the United States and total domination.

**24 miles out of Great Falls, Montana February 8th 1790 **

Surreal Beliefs was in the city of Great Falls mounting a defense from the incoming invasion of Quebec. He was in his tent thinking about strategies that could help him in battle. Ever since Mexico his soldiers grew to respect him because of his calculating mind and quick thinking. He was known as the modern day Zhuge Liang. He never thought people would see him that way but he felt privileged to be on the same level as the greatest Chinese strategist in the Three Kingdom Period.

The Quebec army outnumbered the Americans 3 to 1 so Surreal Beliefs had to think of an effective strategy to take out a bigger portion. Then he thought of one. The Missouri river splits Montana in half. His plan would be to build bridges across the Missouri and then blow the bridges once the main body crossed causing disarray within the enemy ranks. They're were forests across the river so he could place long rifleman there as an ambush contingency.

**Augusta, Maine February 8th 1790**

King Diplex was in the Blaine House which was the residence of the Governor of Maine. He had to admit it looked like a drunk sailor would be better off living here, but whatever. Maine was taken yesterday in only 2 hours since it was a raid. Bluedrake42 informed him of the American advance earlier. He already had a plan ready. He would use the empty fort strategy. This strategy made the enemy think that their adversary left the fortress empty so they could ambush them. So the enemy takes an alternate route and little do they know the enemy was waiting around that route.

For this invasion he didn't bring normal line infantry. He brought the Kalmar regiment. One of Sweden's elite soldiers. He only brought 10,000 soldiers and was moving out with only 2,000. The Americans outnumbered the Swedish 10 to 1 but numbers aren't everything.


	15. Trouble in America part 2

**20 miles off the coast of Florida, United States**

Heir of Carthage traveled with his fleet from Florida to confront the invading British fleet. What they didn't know was that it was a diversion fleet sent by Sir Lionheartx10 to keep him busy until they reached the east coast. Heir of Carthage brought a fleet of heavy first rates, first rates, galley's, brigs, and his capital ship the USS Trinidad. The British brought first rates, second rates, frigates, brigs, and third rates. In total the Americans had 40 ships against 55 British ships.

Patchy was outnumbered but he beat the odds many times before. He saw all the enemy ships placed in a line. He placed his ships in the echelon formation in order to execute the oblique order. To execute this tactic, Patchy placed his strongest ships on the left flank down to the weakest ships on the right flank, next the strongest flank would advance forward obliterating the enemy and push through the enemy until the fleet was no more.

So Patchy advanced with his heavy first rates to crush the enemy. He was up against a bunch of third rates. "Ready the mortars men!" Patchy shouted to his crew. The mortars on the bow were being loaded ready to fire at moment's notice. "Fire!" Patchy shouted and the mortar shot killed one of the tired rates on impact. One of the heavy first rates destroyed another one on impact. Then they pushed onwards to eliminate the rest of the enemy fleet. In the distance Patchy saw that three of his galley's were destroyed. Broadsides were being exchanged between both sides. The reinforcements were in the way to assist their American allies.

The British were now being demolished by the Americans despite the huge number difference. Patchy moved in to deal the killing blow to the last amount of enemy ships. That day the Americans won.

**American East Coast **

Lionheart's fleet was now ready to engage the American coastal defenses. The troop carriers were moving in for an amphibious attack. Seven landing landing parties were moving to land on the beaches of Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, and North Carolina. A total of 200,000 troops as the invading army. By 1450 hours the British would claim Ft. Ninigert, Ft. Hoop, Ft. Salonga, Ft. Nassau, Ft. Casimir, Ft. Cumberland, Ft. Monroe, and Ft. Neoheroka. Right now it was 1020 hours. They will be the staging area in which the British would to dominate the east United States. Lionheart's fleet will blockade the coast with the supply train left in front. The troop carriers would dock moving to their destinations.

The troop carriers landed on the beach letting the British soldiers off. A quarter of a million troops landed in seven states. The Americans were busy with their engagement in Florida.

Sir Lionheart was on the HMS Mary Rose. He was charge of the entire invasion army. Back in London he wrote a letter stating that he took full responsibility for the invasion. If all else failed he would face any consequences to come. He took out a pipe and smoked it in order to calm himself down.

**The Missouri River, Montana, United States**

Surreal Beliefs had his strategy ready to repel the Quebec invasion of Montana. Bridges were built and barrels of gunpowder were placed under them. His men were in hiding. Snipers were aiming at the barrels waiting for the signal which was a bird call from Surreal. American long riflemen were hiding in the forests preparing to shoot the enemy. Surreal was hiding in the forest waiting for the enemy.

~10 minutes later~

Quebec arrived and infantry were crossing the bridges. Half of the main body made it across and one of the snipers made a bird sound. The snipers took their shots causing a loud explosion. The enemy was in disarray. "Now Fire!" Surreal shouted. The riflemen aimed their muskets having a turkey shoot. The Quebec army tried to reform but we're panicking. Some of them tried to swim back to the other side but were taken away by the raging current. Then from behind the enemy on the other side of the river was a bunch of light dragons shooting at the enemy. They ended up routing and retreated.

**Augusta, Maine, United States**

Prince of Macedon was in his camp. He had an army outside of Augusta which taken over by the Swedish. His spies informed him that the entire city was deserted. He had a feeling that the enemy was waiting inside. So he sent his men to take a detour route down the Shawnee pass. Little did they know. Dipped had his men waiting in the pass to ambush him. The Americans were full of eager recruits who have no experience experience battle. They saw a retreating Swedish cavalry unit. The Americans chose to pursue. The Next thing to happen was a blur. Soldiers sprung out on top of the pass. The Ameicans were thrown into a state of panic. By the end of the battle the entire American army was obliterated.


	16. Not Capitalism, It's Progress

**Kabul, Afghanistan February 9th 1790**

Callofduty4man221 took over all of Afghanistan after the fall of Kabul and had a clear path into India. He modernized the country making it look like the cities and towns in the modern age and gave the populace new technology. Many Americans from the west coast traveled to Afghanistan after the fall of Maine and the blockade on the east coast and even some Afghani citizens joined the company army.

Now Callofduty4man221 had enough man power to take over the rest of India. The first plan of action was to take over the border cities to Afghanistan. The Kashmir region in the north seemed like it was a good staging area for the invasion. The kingdom of Kashmir (totally made up)as a free state and a protectorate to the Maratha Confederacy. He had to destroy them before claiming the region. He had nothing to fear though because like Afghanistan they were under-developed with technology. But the problem he would face was that Kashmir was home to the grandest mountain range in the world. The Himalayas.

He had experience with mountains though. Back in 1784 he had to cross the Rocky Mountains to defeat the Great Plains tribes. His men even had mountain climbing gear. To avoid the risk of avalanches, soldiers moved in squads of 6. Callofduty4man211 decided to lead the attack himself.

He had 2 squads to climb the mountains and take the castle. If the king was killed than the kingdom will follow.

**Himalayan Mountain range, Kashmir, India**

0156 hours, American assault parties were in arctic coats due to the high elevation and they didn't have muskets. Back in Kabul Callofduty4man221's engineers created a gun that would shoot poison darts. The poison killed men on impact, the gun was designed to make no sound when a projectile is fired, to reload you had to cock back the hammer and a cylinder would pop out. You put the dart in the cylinder, close it and you're loaded.

Callofduty4man221 was climbing the mountain with his squad. A strong wind was blowing and thank god they were wearing arctic gear or else they would freeze and fall. How did they build a castle up here? Everyone thought. Next to the mountains being a problem there was communication. They only thing they hoped was that everyone made it to the throne room intact.

After 10 minutes of climbing Callofduty4man221's squad made to the top and saw the castle. The ground was leveled out so they could easily walk to it. It wasn't a complex castle. Their plan was to climb up to any floor and find the throne room.

They got to the castle and swung it high enough to reach the second floor. They started climbing and broke through the window. They drew their rifles and were on high alert. They had to be careful not to raise any alarms. They were walking down the hallway and were looking for a guard to interrogate. They found a room that looked like a mess hall. One of the soldiers saw through the key hole and decided these people might know. There were 6 of them and they had to kill five f tyem while keeping ine of them alive. So they barged in killed five of the guards and kept the sixth one alive. "Tell me where the king is." Callofduty4man221 asked while holding a knife to the guard's neck. "It's on the fourth floor, make a left and then a right you'll see a gold foyer. That's the throne room." the guard replied scared for his life. "Thanks" then he slit his throat.

They walked out of the room and tried to find a staircase. They came across a patroal and killed them. They found stairs and walked up to the fourth floor. They walked up and took a left after two floors. They kept walking and then made a turn and found the foyer. They also ran into the other squad. "Hello sergeant nice timing." Callofduty4man221 said. "Thank you sir. I was about to say the same thing." the sergeant replied. "Alright everyone we're going to breach in 3...2...GO!"

All 12 soldiers broke throught the double golden doors and and shot every guard in the room with their rifles. Callofduty4man221 reloaded and shot the king.

The Kingdom of Kashmir was no more.

~9 hours later~

In daylight the company began settling in. Modernized towns were built to replace the villages. Mines were created to obtain valuable resources from the mountains and roads were built linking civilizations. More men were being recruited for the company army. The invasion for India would begin.


	17. Rise of the Evil Dutch Empire

**Reims, France February 9th 1790**

The Dutch and the Prussians now enemies after the deceitful ploy that was committed by Malakith Skadi. However they had cooperation with the French resistance who fought on the outskirts keeping any British reinforcements from coming in. Still though, without the Prussians this would make everything a whole lot harder.

The Dutch arrived in the east of Paris and camped. The British troops numbered 20,000 and the Dutch had 9,000. It almost seemed possible to win this battle. But there were three key positions that could help in the conquest in Paris. Three districts within the city are essential to capture as a forward position to launch an offensive. They were Saint-Maur, Montmartre, and Romainville and they were the British forward positions.

First thing to do was to bombard the city using their Demi cannons to shake them up a little bit. Then they would divide the army into three batallions to storm the districts and take over the city from there. They were going to throw their entire force into this so it either worked or it failed. Then they push into Paris and the mission would be a success.

The next morning on February 10th the Dutch demi-cannons were being loaded and awaited the signal to fire. After the bombardment, the Dutch soldier's would storm in to the city and capture the districts. The battle would carry on from there. "Fire!" shouted the artillery commander. 24. cannons fired upon the city of Paris. Gamakazi was aware that there was an evacuation under way but he didn't care. He was too frustrated to consider innocent lives were at stake.

He was leading the charge on the Montmartre district. Rok Van Hull lead the charge on Saint-Maur, and Col. Martin Bakker let the charge on Romainville.

Cannons caused more and more devastation in the city. They all could see smoke in the distance. It seemed that the enemy have been obliterated. "It looks like we've done enough. Signal the charge." Gamakazi said. The entire Dutch army was charging into Paris into their respected destinations. The British looked like they couldn't hold but they didn't retreat for they stood their ground for the sake of their crown and country. The Dutch started their engagement as they were spread out across the city and laid down fire on the British.

The forward positions were in ruins. Regiments were shattered and there were more casualties compared to the able fit that were there. The Dutch felt like they had the upper hand but the city garrisoned 20,000 soldiers. Reinforcements were on the way form the west end. As more redcoats arrived the Dutch started to lose hope. Gamakazi was taking cover behind some debris firing at the enemy with his dual flintlocks. Around him he saw men on his side getting shot, some panicking with a fear of losing, medics rushing all over the place. Screams and gunshots were all you can hear. Was this really the end?

No it wasn't. The Dutch haven't come this far to lose. They have beat the odds before. They were always outnumbered and emerged victorious in the end. An opportunity would present itself soon. Gamakazi saw a soldier run up to him.

"Sir we're getting ripped apart here! Order the retreat!"

"NO! We won't get another chance to take this target! Keep pressing the attack!"

The soldier nodded in reply and returned to his post. This was it now. If Gamakazi was to die here then so be it. He would never surrender and live like a disgrace to his people. Rather be a hero who stood up to the biggest empire in the world and declared independence as the Netherlands.

Suddenly he heard a rumbling sound coming from the east. Was it? Could it be? It wasn't the Prussians that's for sure. What came to save them were Dutch reinforcements. Men in light blue coats came running down the streets to support their brothers in arms. Where did they come from. With the help of the reinforcements they started to gain the upper hand. The British were defeated and fell back. Three Dutch flags rose up in the districts. Gamakazi went to meet the man who came with the reinforcements. "Excuse me. Were you the one who came in with reinforcements."

"Yes I am. Lt Col. Johan Krystek at your service your majesty. I came in with some militia from Belgium and the Netherlands. I have brought 10,000 men. We heard of the Prussians breaking our alliance so we came to help you."

"Your help is much appreciated. Now we must use this momentum to achieve victory."

The battle raged on for two hours. The British were defeated and Sir Alex the Rambler, Sir Warrior of Sparta, and other British soldiers left from Paris to go home to Britain. The central region of France was now under Dutch control. This was a major problem for the British. King Overgard asked for peace and in return he would give all of France to the Dutch. Gamakazi kindly accepted and created the foundation of the Dutch empire.

**Paris, France February 9 1790**

Gamakazi stayed in Paris to run the country for a while before returning to Amsterdam. He was in the Élysée Palace sitting at his desk. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

An attendant walked to him "Sir the leader of the French resistance fighters wishes to see you."

"Bring him in."

The attendant went to go fetch him. The leader walked to Gamakazi in a frustrated matter. "So how can I help you."

"How can you help me? I'll tell you how. You promised to liberate France and return it to us."

"Oh yeah. Sorry deals off kid."

"What do you mean deal is off. You agreed to help us free our country not occupy it for your own."

"Ok fine. Here's what I'll do. I will liberate France. We will help you fight the British if they invade again and we can be allies and trade partners."

"You'd actually do that?"

"Nope." Gamakazi pulled out a flintlock pistol and shot him.

On the night of the same day. Gamakazi issued a raid in villages around the French country side to rat out any resistance members willing to fight back. Soldiers rushed in killing livestock men, women, and children and burning houses and crops.

He also made a declaration. The uniforms of the soldiers changed from light blue to orange. The red, white, and blue flag changed to a flag to a orange field with a white Dutch lion on it and they weren't the Netherlands anymore. They were now called the Evil Dutch Empire.


	18. Extermination

**Now if you have been following me so far you probably know that I have a lot of typos. That's because I have a bad habit of not proofreading but now I've done that and there are no errors (hopefully) anyway enjoy.**

**Don't forget to like, review, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

**Amsterdam, Netherlands February 11th 1790  
**

Gamakazi returned from Paris it was 9am. There was a huge celebration, a dealing roar was heard all over the city to see their hero's return from battle. He came back with the Dutch army he brought from the defense of Eindhoven all the way to the siege of Paris. Looking around him he saw soldiers running out of line to go see their families in the crowd. He didn't blame them, they all have been gone for a long time and seeing someone's family after war is always a memorizing experience. Gamakazi's parents were killed during the British occupation of the Netherlands. Witnessed them getting shot right before his eyes when he was 23 right after he graduated college but that's a different story.

Gamakazi returned to the Catshuis and was feeling exhausted and wanted to rest.

When he was making a turn to his bedroom he was stopped by a messenger. "You're majesty this urgent. Your ministers await an audience with you."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know sir. But they say it's urgent."

"Tell them I'll be there."

"Yes sir."

Gamakazi was walking to the conference room with his royal gown on. He saw all of his ministers seated in a round table. Gamakazi walked in and sat down. "Alright people talk to me what's going on?"

"Sir, there have been reports of rebel activity in France. They seem to be old resistance fighters and French citizens." the Prime Minister said.

"We believe that the rebels have a hideout in southern France but we don't know where. I have issued martial law in the country though." said the Minister of the Army.

Gamakazi pondered for a bit and his ministers eyed him waiting for an answer. "I want search parties all over France and to kill anyone who helps the rebels."

"Yes milord."

"Hold on sir. You want us to kill anyone who helps the rebels. Even peasants?" asked the Agriculture Minister.

"That is exactly what I need done."

"Isn't that inhumane sir?"

Gamakazi broke out into laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and started crying. His ministers stared at him like he was crazy. He regained his sanity and sat in his chair. "Inhumane? Excuse me William but we are the EVIL Dutch Empire. Emphasis on EVIL. Treachery is not to be met with mercy and we need to live up to our name."

"I understand my lord. But we shouldn't show fear to our own people."

"Why are you even talking? You're just a hillbilly who doesn't know anything about politics. I should send you back to your farm house and get back to what ancestors do for a living?"

"Sir that is a derogatory term. I was born in Rotterdam into a wealthy family and we own a bunch of farms. This is why I chose this job and honestly I despise they way you've been treating the countries colonies. You should be ashamed."

"Ok that's it. You've been awarded 20 years of imprisonment. Guards take him away."

"NO! STOP! THIS COUNTRY IS DOOMED! YOU'RE ALL DOOMED!" and he was never heard from again.

"Alright meeting over let's get to work."

**Aiguèze, France **

Aiguèze, a village in mid-France was a tranquil place. With a carefree atmosphere and happy people. They were unaffected by the war and lived out their days in peace. But a small Dutch company was riding into Aiguèze that day. Cpt. Peter Visser was going to see the village leader and discuss business. His assignment was to track down some French resistance fighters. His scouts saw them come to this location. Visser arrived at the town hall and spoke to Antony Chevalier who was the village leader. Antony walked out of the town hall building with one of his attendants and around them were a crowd of civilians. "Ah captain Visser. What brings you here to Aiguèze?" Asked Antony with a greeting smile on his face. Peter got off his horse and walked to Antony. "I'm here for an assignment and I want to know where the rebels you helped went." Peter asked. "I beg pardon?" Antony replied acting like he didn't know anything."Don't play dumb with me Chevalier. You give me what I need or I'll need to force it out of you." Peter was raising his tone speaking with impatience. "I honestly have no idea what you are going on about."

"Hmm. Very well then." Peter was going to return to his horse. But quickly turned and shot the attendant. Everyone in the crowd was screaming in fear. "Stop please! Don't do this!"

"THEN TALK."

"The rebels traveled south to Bordeaux. That's all I know I swear!" Antony said trembling in fear on the ground. "Thank you for your cooperation. Unfortunately we must kill all the inhabitants here for treasonous actions."

"That's not fair. I gave you what you wanted-" Antony got stabbed in the stomach by Peter's saber. "Kill them all."

The crowd dispersed running away from certain death. Dutch soldiers were chasing villagers all over Aiguéze. Some soldiers ran into houses rounding up some of the civilians and bunching them together outside. Other soldiers killed them on sight and used their torches to burn down houses.

You might think the governor of France issued this command of mass execution but it wasn't, Gamakazi issued the order himself to prevent any rebellions and betrayal. Obviously the issue with the Prussians really made him snap.

Dutch soldiers began rounding up civilians, placing them up against the wall and performing mass execution's. The entire village was on fire and it was a massacre. Only a handful were able to escape. Some of the local farmers could smell the smoke from miles away.

**Catshuis, Amsterdam, Netherlands February 11**

Gamakazi was sitting on his throne eating from a plate of grapes right next to him. His prime minister entered the room and walked up to him. "Sir, Cpt. Visser reported back and he said the rebels were heading south to Bordeaux. He also said that Aiguèze has been razed with little to no survivors."

"Very good. Inform Governor Adrian Dahl that the rebels are in the city and he should kill them by any means necessary."

"Of course sir."

**Bordeaux, France February 11**

2054 hrs, Governor Dahl sent soldiers out into the country side looking for the rebels. One of his officers, Maj. Johan Voorn was hunting down a group of rebels as he engaged in a firefight by a windmill. The Dutch had the upper hand since the rebels were disorganized and kept on falling. Two rebels remained and fell back inside the windmill.

"You two come with me. We have them cornered." Major Voorn and two of his soldiers walked up to the windmill and opened the door. They found two rebels. One of them was old and had an injured leg and the other was young and trying to heal him. "Please don't kill him. He's my father."

"It's okay boy. Just tell us where your hideout is and we'll let you go."

"No. Don't be and idiot, boy!" the old man said. Johan shot him with his flintlock.

"Now you're father won't tell you what to do anymore. So be a good boy or I'll blow off your head." Johan said pointing his pistol at the boy's head.

"I-it's 2 miles east of here. An abandoned farming town you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Johan said and shot him in the head. "Send a message to Governor Dahl about the rebel hideout."

~2 hours later~

The Dutch had cannons aiming at the rebel hideout. Loud booms and long whistles were heard. Explosions were heard and fires started. After the bombardment the farming town was in ashes.


	19. The Redeem

**Sorry about this chapter if it isn't as exciting. I felt lazy but it's been to long since I wrote a chapter. So just bear with me. Hope you enjoy.**

**Don't forget to review, like, and enjoy life :)**

* * *

**10 miles off the coast of Iceland February 12th 1790**

The fall of Paris was a huge humiliation for the British. But King Overgard was not a cruel man. He decided to give Alex and Warrior a second chance and presented them with the opportunity to redeem themselves. After hearing that the Swedish were in America he chose to plan the invasion of Iceland. Iceland was a buffer between the Swedish Empire and the American colonies. Supplies go in and out all the time. So capturing Iceland means an advantage in their campaign.

The two of them were on the HMS Montgomery. They departed from Inverness, Scotland ready with an invading army. Alex was on the helm and Warrior was right beside him. "How long until we reach Iceland?" Warrior asked. "I estimate probably 3 hours if the winds keep blowing as strong as it is."

"I never thought his majesty would be so generous. We've proven useless to him and we couldn't live up to our reputation as knights."

"He awarded us knighthood for a reason. He sees potential in us."

"I hope you're right."

They sailed for a long time and then Warrior thought he saw a shoreline. "Hey Alex, is that land?"

"I think so, this is western Iceland right?"

Alex checked his compass just to be sure. "Uhhh...Yes, the compass says we're going west. We should see a port soon. It is the most fortified in the Swedish Empire so they say?"

"Do you think we have a chance?"

"We have a large fleet of heavy ships I am positive that we can capture a simple port."

When they got closer to shore they saw that the port was heavily fortified. Large 30 pounder cannons were aiming at the invasion fleet.

"Look out sir! They're firing mortars! shouted a sailor. "Everyone take cover!" Alex shouted. A mortar shell was flying through the air and missed the Montgomery by a few feet."

"Return fire using our own mortars!" Warrior shouted. Sailors began loading the mortars."Fire!"

Two mortar rounds were fired and destroyed one of the cannon towers. "Signale all the shops to form a blockade around the port!"

All of the ships did what their orders stated. "Fire all broadsides!"

One by one each ship was firing their broadsides and the port was starting to crumble. "Send in all the soldiers and we've taken this port."

All of the British soldiers were landing ashore and climbing up the rubble that was the Swedish port, the Union Jack was placed upon the rubble. Everyone started cheering on the sea and land.

**British base camp, western Iceland February 13**

After the battle of the port not too long ago, the British established a base for their staging area against the Swedish. Alex and Warrior were walking around discussing future events. "We'll begin our attack on Reykjavik in a few hours."

"How far do we have to travel?"

"I would say a few miles to the south."

"I'm sure the Swedish might find out their supplies didn't make it in time."

"Probably not long enough. If we hurry that is."

Later, the British army mobilized south. The battle of Reykjavik will determine what will happen for the British in America.

**Outside of Reykjavik**

"Reykjavik is a well fortified city. It has strongholds guarding the accessible points to the entire city, even if we do get through them we have to get through a tough stone wall guarded with long range mortar's and heavy 40 pounder cannons. It will be hard to get through." Alex said.

"Or we can just sneak in." Warrior replied.

"What?"

"Reykjavik has supply wagons coming from the ports in eastern Iceland with supplies coming from Norway."

"All right new plan."

**Trail east of Reykjavik**

Along a forest path was a supply convoy being escorted by local militia. Following them hiding in the trees were Alex, Warrior, and 5 British light infantry.

They were going to ambush the convoy so they can enter Reykjavik. The wagon was close and the ambush party had their blood boiling waiting to strike.

When they were close, infantry sprung out of the vegetation and fired at the escort. They were in panic and were struggling to reform and get themselves back together. But they just couldn't and they all ended up falling dead. The driver was sitting holding the reins and paranoid at what was happening. The British were closing in on the wagon.

Warrior was going to speak to the driver. "Excuse me sir-" before he could finish, the driver jumped down from the reins and was running away. "Wait come back!" Warrior shouted. Then he heard a gunshot and the driver fell dead. Warrior turned around and saw Alex with his pistol out. "Alright let's change uniforms and head to the city.

They changed uniform. Warrior changed into the driver's uniform an Alex was part of the escort. Then they were on the way to the city.

~Later~

The British made it to the front of Reykjavik and they saw a checkpoint by the entrance. They saw the city was surrounded by a thick stone wall. The Swedish flag flew on the wall. Heavy cannons and mortars. This was one of the most fortified cities in the empire.

The wagon arrived at the gate and one of the guards went to Warrior. "State your business here." the guard asked.

"Supply drop off."

"Let me see your papers."

Warrior patted the pocket areas of the driver suit. He felt something in his breast pocket. "Here you go."

The guard took the papers and inspected them. "Very well. You may enter. Open the gate!"

Then they entered the city and then they had to go to the supply complex. They studied the map of the city yesterday so they know where the complex was. They walked through the city and saw that it was really lively. They kept on walking until they found a gated district. "This is the place right?" one of the soldier's asked. "Yup. We still have those papers right?" Alex asked. Warrior checked his pocket and pulled it out. "Ok good."

They walked up to the guard. "Papers please." he asked. Warrior handed him the papers. "Go ahead."

They entered the complex and parked the wagon into a shed. Workers started rushing to unload the supplies from the wagon. "Alright now what?" one of the soldier's asked. "We need a uniform for Warrior so we can commence phase 2."

In phase 2, The British had a few of their soldiers place powder kegs under the foundations of the wall and military districts. They will be blown up at sunset and then kill the governor and claim the country.

"We need a military uniform for Warrior. Officer uniform seems better." and with luck they found an officer passing by. "Excuse me captain we need help with something. It's urgent."

The officer follows the seven men to a corner. The officer disappeared and was being stabbed to death and Warrior took his uniform and changed. "Alright now we can be an ordinary patrol. Let's go."

The seven soldiers were marching in formation throughout the city looking for the governor's house. They were clumped together so they wouldn't arouse suspicion.

After another few minutes of walking they saw a large building with guards at the gate. "Alright you guys head to the powder keg locations, keep a safe distance and wait for the detonation order." Warrior said. Everyone disbanded and he approached the guard. "Private I have been requested to see the governor. It is urgent."

"Of course sir come in."

The guard opened the gate and Warrior walked inside. He entered the government house and searched for the governor of Iceland. He walked down a hallway and then made a right, went up one flight of stairs, and he walked down one hallway which led him to a door. He opened it and saw an old man sitting behind a desk. "Can I help you?" he asked. Warrior just took out his dagger and threw at into his head. He walked to a balcony so he could see the explosions.

As the sunset Warrior was awaiting the explosions. Then there was a loud explosion right in front of him. Followed by two more that we're to the right and a other to the left. The other three were right behind him.

Reykjavik was engulfed in flames and had fallen.


	20. Trauma

**Kabul, Afghanistan February 13th 1790**

Callofduty4man221 was on the balcony of the newly built government of New Kabul. Which is now the capital of the American West India Company. The old huts that made up Afghanistan were now evolved with the modern art of architecture and civil engineering. Buildings that were found in Europe and America are easy to find here. The company's army quintupled in size the past few weeks. New technology was used to speed production.

He held the entire Kashmir region and the country of Afghanistan. Two tactical positions to attack the Maratha Confederacy. He had the man power, technology, and resources needed for a full scale invasion on India. Right now the two armies were focusing on the Madya Pradesh province.

He sent armies to Punjab, Haryana, Gujarat and Rajistan and they all fell easily. The Maratha also allied with the British East India company. So they might face a counter attack coming from the east.

One of his attendants entered the room. "What is it?" Callofduty4man221 asked.

"It's the British East India Company. They've laid siege to General Cox's army in the Madya Pradesh front."

"Alright I'm going in with reinforcements. Hopefully Cox will be able to hold out."

~Later~

Callofduty4man221 was in a general's uniform and set out with a company army to fight back the British offensive. He joined up with the garrison and looked all of them. A mix of Indian, American, and Afghan men fighting side by side together followed by a few Europeans including Danish, French, Dutch, and Portuguese. These men were members of the various companies that went over to India. But when their home countries fell the companies collapsed, they had to live in India working hard labor. But when the Americans came, an opportunity was presented to him. This is what America should have. A country with open arms to everyone in the world. Then he gave the order to march.

General Llyod Cox was a retired U.S general who left India to seek a new life. He was actually demoted after failing a mission during the Shay's Rebellion. He was given the position of General when the company took over Afghanistan. Surely he would be able to hold out with a man of his caliber.

Cod4man221 was traveling on the paved road network that was built by the company's building and design association. Surrounding them was lifeless desert with mountain ranges everywhere. Supplies could be transferred easier now with modern technology.

Now he was entering U.S controlled India. He was in the Multan province and noticed his men were exhausted so they set up camp that night and everyone was resting. Cod4man221 was in his tent writing his journal. All about his moments in India. It was then that he felt the ground vibrate and everything around him shaking. He rushed out to see what was happening. He noticed that a noise woke up some of the men. They looked in the distance and they saw a horde of American company cavalry running towards them.

One of the horsemen were riding towards the camp. He looked drained and could barely sit up. When he stopped, he collapsed but the men caught him before he could hit the ground. "Private are you okay? What happened." Cod4man221 asked. "General Cox was defeated. It was the British and the Indians. They've taken Gwalior." he said barely breathing. "Take this man to a doctor. We also have an urgent council in 5 minutes I want all my high officers there."

** Gwalior, India**

The next day the company was making a counter offense on the Anglo-Indian alliance. They're plan was to swiftly take the Madya Pradesh province and then take out the rest of the Maratha Confederacy. 3 armies coming from the west and 2 from the north. Then each army would take different paths through out Indiantaking city by city.

Cod4man221 took his battalion and were approaching the city, he took five men with him for recon. As they inched nearer and nearer, an Indian peasant pointed his musket at Cod4man221 while hiding in one of the houses in front of them. As a shot rang out it missed it's target and everyone dispersed and more peasants appeared who were armed with rifles were opening up. 4 company soldiers died Cod4man221 and one soldier were all that survived out of that entire squad and were suppressed. They were separated from the rest of the battalion.

"Get the cannon!" shouted one of the officers. A six pounder was being rolled and was aimed at the line of houses. The company infantry were covering the crewmen who were loading the cannon. "Fire!"

A loud blast was made by the cannon and the cannon ball blew up the row of houses. "Move Up!" Cod4man221 shouted. The Company began pouring into the village. "Alright everyone here's the plan. Divide into two separate toons. Major Halversin takes one half and takes the right. I'll take the other half and go left, move!"

The men were now spread out across the streets so they could have less casualties. Maratha soldiers were in position shooting from the buildings. "Everyone provide suppressive fire!" Cod4man221 shouted as he drew his flintlock rifle. "Grenadiers move up!" He said and then 4 grenadiers advanced to some cover close to the occupied house. "Now!"

The explosives were thrown and landed in various area around the building. It exploded causing one of the floors to collapse. One soldier walked out struggling to stand. One of the grenadiers took out his flintlock and shot him. "We got Indians in the streets don't let up!" shouted one of the soldiers. Shots were being traded back and forth between both sides. Cod4man221 had to reload his gun. It was so difficult having to do it under pressure but he managed. He took his first shot and killed one of the soldiers by shooting his neck. One shot sped past his ear missing slightly. He took his second shot and it hit him in the chest. The rest were taken down by his men. "Split into teams of three and search the houses. Young, Bhaghad you're with me." Cod4man221 said.

The men were now entirely spread out. Cod4man221's team were stacking up against a door. As they breached an Indian soldier was charging at them but Young moved out of the way, pushed the rifle down and stabbed the adversary with his Bowie knife. "Secure the top floor." Cod4man221 ordered. He went first and the other two behind him. They found one door and Young opened it. No one was inside. They walked out and saw everyone was outside waiting for the others to come back.

Then everyone returned. "Alright this sector is cleared, let's move out."

Meanwhile, on the outskirts were crews of eighteen pound cannons taking aim at the city. Cannon balls were landing into the city wreaking havoc by destroying buildings and making craters. "Everyone! Get off the streets! You'll have a better chance of survival if you hug the walls. Off the streets! Everyone-" suddenly a cannon ball landed a few meters in front of him causing him to fly back and land hard on the ground causing him to blackout.

**Somewhere**

Cod4man221's eyes opened. He looked around checking out his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed and saw more patients around him. A doctor walked up to him "Hello sir are you feeling better?" she asked kindly. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're in the field hospital outside of Gwalior."

"Gwalior? I don't remember anything about that."

"Your memory will recover soon. You launched an invasion and we just took the city.

"How long was I out?"

"3 hours." she replied giving him a glass of water. He took the glass and started drinking "You should rest a little more sir. You'll be ready in no time."


	21. Resurrect a Lion

**United States, February 15th, 1790**

The United States were losing ground. Sweden took over New England and Great Britain reclaimed some of their former thirteen colonies. Fortunately Quebec asked for peace after facing heavy resistance by the Inuit tribes. Prince of Macedon was forced out of the White House once Lionheart burned it to the ground. When they moved into Georgia, Heir of Carthage was cut off from the rest of the Americans. It took him a while to learn that they were fighting a diversion fleet.

He was in Florida and the British were already moving in. Florida would fall within a few days. Heir of Carthage decided to leave Florida and break through the the flotilla and regain control of the east coast.

He took a fleet with him on board the USS Trinidad. This was a daring operation and the chances of winning were slim to none. All he had to do was take out the HMS Mary Rose and with the admiral and the mastermind of the whole operation that being Lionheartx10 was killed and the British would have no choice but to leave America. Patchy and his fleet of 70 ships set out to battle which will determine the fate of the United States.

**West Point, New York, United States, February 16 1790**

In West Point officers quarters, Lionheart was sitting at his desk doing nothing. After receiving his letter from Alex the Rambler and Warrior of Sparta he sent his northern diversion fleet to Canada to blockade the Swedish. While staring off into space a courier walked into the room. "Sir, the Americans are coming to break our blockade."

"Do we know who the admiral is?" Lionheart asked. "We don't sir but our spies told us that their fleet is big as ours."

"Very well, I'm heading back to the Mary Rose."

He got up from his desk, put on his coat, equipped his officer's rapier, and flintlock pistol and walked outside to get his horse. He got on and rode to New York City to get a boat to his fleet.

**New York City February 17**

Lionheart was on his way to New York Harbor where a schooner was waiting to pick him up. He rode through the streets and soldiers and citizens would greet him as they saw him pass by.

He arrived at New York Harbor and saw the schooner that would take him to his fleet. "You're just in time sir. Come aboard." said one of the soldiers. Lionheart got off his horse and boarded the schooner. The ship departed and traveled down the Hudson River which would lead him to Atlantic Ocean. With hope possibly the Americans didn't arrive yet.

It was sunset by the time Lionheart arrived at the Mary Rose. He got to the deck and heard his sailors roar as they saw him return. He took the time to speak to his sailors on the deck. "Alright we are going to fight back the yanks trying to take back our territory. Their fleet matches the strength matches of our own so this won't be easy. But we've faced bigger fleets before. So I ask you this. Yell "Aye" if you want to walk out whimper "Nay" let me here your voices men!"

All he heard was a resounding aye. "Very well men let's head out!"

Word was sent to the rest of the fleet and they sailed south to confront the Americans. On both sides the men had high morale and ready to fight for their cause.

**Atlantic Ocean February 17**

Night fell as the British fleet was sailing in the night. Lanterns were lit on the ships so they can see easily. Two hours past after the British fleet departed. The Americans on the other hand were exhausted. Heir of Carthage didn't know how to keep his men awake. With luck they probably wouldn't be able to confront the British.

His hopes were dashed once he saw a speck in the distance. He took out his spyglass to get a better look. He looked at the mast and saw the British naval coat of arms flag and the British flag. "Enemy is in sight on the bow! Everyone to battle stations!" Patchy shouted, men were rushing to their stations they were battle-ready waiting to take their shots.

Bells rung on the ships of both sides alerting their allies. All the ships were ready to take action as they made maneuvers to get into position. Patchy divided his fleet. He took a new small ships such as brigs, fifth rates, and fourth rates to attack one flank while the strong heavy first rates, second rates, and frigates attacked the other flank. Lionheart applied his defensive formation. It was similar to the formation he used during his invasion of the United States but more minuscule. Gunboats were placed on outer areas sections of the formation.

Instead of cannons, they had flare guns. If enemy ships got close enough and where they are coming from, a gunboat would fire a flare with a specific color indicating what type of ship it is. Green means a tier 4 that being a weak ship schooner, trade ship, and gunboat. Yellow means a tier 3 slightly stronger ships but don't mean a threat including sixth rates, fifth rates, and brigs. Orange means a tier 2 more stronger ships and caution must be extremely exercised including fourth rates, third rates, second rates, and frigates. Red means a tier 1 ship and are extremely dangerous including first rates, heavy first rates, man o war's, and capital ships. Lionheart was kept in the center where he was protected. Stronger ships were close to him and the weakest were further away. It formed a semi-circle. He had tactics to maneuver ships around without the formation breaking.

From the east, Lionheart saw red and orange flares fire. "Someone get Captain Pick to take a heavy fleet and attack east."

"Aye sir."

Suddenly from the west he saw red and yellow flares. "Ignore my last command!" he shouted while trying to rethink his plans. It took him a few seconds to counter the situation. A small number of heavy ships would attack the west along with Lionheart breaking away from the formation. While the rest of the fleet went to attack the rest of the Americans.

Meanwhile on the American side. Patchy studied the formation that they used because he learned that the admiral was Lionheart. He knew that the formation was dependent on it's admiral. So if he automatically took out the Mary Rose then the the rest of the fleet will lose morale. His ships that he had with them carried large amounts of gunpowder and was driven by a single man. All they had to do was light the fuse that was placed next to them, direct the ship to an enemy ship and jump off.

They suddenly saw their enemy in front of them. The suicide ships made their course while the British got ready to fire their broadsides. The American ships were on fire one by one and was on a full speed course to their targets. They all succeeded except for one that was running into the Mary Rose. They took it out with their mortar.

So all who remained was the USS Trinidad and HMS Mary Rose. Both ships fired their mortars at each other. Some shots hit causing moderate damage to both ships. They both navigated close to each other and we're going to fire their broadsides. Shots exchanged back and forth as sailors died and guns were taken out of commission. It was a close battle until the Trinidad ended up taking out Mary Rose's masts. Patchy and his crew were ready to board the Mary Rose and kill Lionheart.

Americans threw their grappling hooks as they fired upon them with their muskets and swivels. The British did the same and attempted to shoot the throwers. As the firefight raged on the Mary Rose was being pulled in. When it was close enough, U.S sailors began jumping to the other side and engagement began. Patchy took his dual cutlass' out and began slicing through the British sailors. Lionheart pulled out his rapier and began killing American sailors. Patchy cleared himself of resistance and charged to Lionheart at the helm. He killed a few on the way and reached him. "Well then you must be Patchy." Lionheart said. "How do you know?" Patchy asked in shock. "How could no one, you're the pirate who claimed that he looted an entire British fleet and took over the Windward Islands."

"Huh. I didn't know my reputation preceded me."

"Well your reputation of no defeat will be damaged once I kill you right here."

"Bring it on."

Lionheart charged at him delivering strikes while Heir of Carthage defended. He strikes we're filled with conviction and power but had an elegant style to each strike, Patchy really admired that while trying to stay alive. Feeling that his opponent was running out of strength he was now striking him. All Lionheart was doing was blocking and deflecting. He was too exhausted to attack. When he had the strength he would parry Patchy and try to to strike him but Patchy had more energy so he could react faster. The clinging of swords made their blood boil and they both grinned that they had the honor of facing each other. But the duel ended once Lionheart's sword was removed from his hands and Patchy had one of his swords pointed at Lionheart's neck.

Lionheart was tied up and placed on the ships railing. Many of the survivors of the Mary Rose were placed on the deck tied up and they were going to be POW's.

"Alright then Sir Lionheart you have two options. You can step down and be our prisoner or we can push you down so you can drown."

There was a brief minute of silence and then Lionheart spoke. "There are two ways out for a knight. Either be fish food or die know and resurrect to a lion."

Then Lionheart fell back into the ocean. Patchy rushed to find him if he was there.

He wasn't


	22. For Crown, For Country, For Friends

**Eastport, Maine, United States February 19**, **1790**

The Americans defeated the British were retreating from The United States as the British admiral, Lionheartx10 was assumed dead after a battle in the Atlantic Ocean. The northern diversion fleet retreated to England to avoid engagement against the Americans Now the Americans were pushing in on the Swedish and force them out of New England. Evacuations of the colonies were under way and King Diplex was holding off the offensive from the Americans. It wasn't the custom of the king to fight the enemy. Heck it wasn't the custom of a king to leave his country for war but he made his decision and now had to pay the price.

Surreal Beliefs was now pushing in on Maine as they reached the city of Eastport. King Diplex and Bluedrake42 were in the mayor's house. "Your majesty let me take the rear guard. I'll buy time for your escape." Bluedrake demanded. "That won't be necessary head to the ships were leaving now." King Diplex said softly but can be heard "Sir, the Americans are going to kill us all after we send the first group of transports let me buy time."

"And I said no! Head to the ship that's an order! It's a risk we can take."

"We are all going to die before we have the chance to leave. Go now!"

"No I'm not leaving you to die here it's going to end like this!" Diplex shouted from the top if his lungs. The message was sound and clear. It's true that the two of them were friends but he had no idea that he cared so much. "Diplex, I appreciate the concern but I promised I would dedicate my life to Sweden and to you. If you want what's best for me than you leave. I already have an army ready."

"Alright, promise me you'll make it back." The king replied feeling more calm.

"Of course now go."

Diplex left to help out with the evacuation while Bluedrake made his final preparations to meet the Americans.

**Outskirts of Eastport**

Bluedrake42 now had an army at his disposal. He was set up on a hill having the uphill advantage. He was up against general Surreal Beliefs. One of the greatest generals in the American army. He had four 8 pounder's, ten regiments of line infantry and three regiments of heavy dragoons. Surreal Beliefs brought nothing but line infantry. In fact only ten regiments. So their armies matched in infantry. He divided his army into two sections. Bluedrake sent the cavalry to deal with the east section while attention focused on the west section by the main army. Surreal already had a trap in place. The dragoons were most likely going to position themselves by a natural made trench. A few yards off to the right was a forest. Light infantry were placed there ready to strike.

His insight was indeed correct. The dragoons dismounted and set up behind the trench. The east section was taking fire by the dragoons. After their second volley the ambush troops started shooting from the forest and the dragoons were in panic with bullets raining down on them. The remainder of the dragoons got back on their horses and fled back to the main line.

"Artillery. Fire!" shouted Bluedrake. The eight pounders fired upon the marching Americans. Though it caused devastation to some of the lines Surreal's army was more disciplined so he wasn't too worried of his men routing. He did take out the cavalry so he felt more at ease.

Meanwhile on the Swedish side what was left of the cavalry came after losing a large amount of men. Half of one regiment came back and captain went to speak to the general. "Sir we've been defeated. Turns out the Americans had ambush troops waiting in the forest."

"Alright captain, dismount and set up a shooting position."

"Yes sir."

The captain went back to his men and they dismounted, took out their rifles, and set up on the hills. The Americans got close and the Swedish started opening fire. A few men dropped dead next to their comrades, a lot were hoping not to get shot and at the same time they were focusing on trying to kill someone. One Swedish regiment was eliminated and another one bayonet charged into the enemy taking out an American regiment but they ended up getting shot up by the enemy.

"Retreat! Everyone retreat back up the hill! Rally around the general." shouted the division's officer. The Swedish were running back up the hill and up to Bluedrake42 where they hope to hold out. The cannons were providing support for the retreaters. Because they were running uphill, Surreal took this opportunity to eliminate as much as the retreaters as possible. A few volleys were fired and they ended up decimating two more regiments as they made it to the top of the hill.

All that remained were six line regiments, a dismounted dragoon contingency and 4 artillery crews.

"Everyone! Form a square around me! This is our last stand! Everyone take a rifle and form up on me!"

Infantry, dragoons, artillery crews, and staff members formed a large square filled with zeal and determination. They weren't going to make it out, but at least they were able to buy enough time for the evacuation. "Edholm." Bluedrake said to one if his staff. "Yes general?"

"Take the colors and ride back to the ports and tell his majesty that we've lost."

"Yes sir."

The staff took the flag and rode away from the battlefield. "Alright men! This is our last stand! We need to hold out or our brothers won't make it back! God will give us the Medal of Merit! So are you with me!"

"Sir, Yes sir!"

"Fire once you see them encircle us!"

Meanwhile, Surreal was riding with his men and saw they were camped on the top of the hill. "Commence encirclement. We'll crush Sweden today."

The Americans maneuvered themselves and marched up the hill with Surreal right behind them. The American line infantry moved up and took positions around the hill and surrounded the Swedish so that escape wasn't an option. The first section of Americans appeared in front of them. "West flank. Fire!"

American soldiers fell dead and then more soldiers appeared to the left and then northern flank fired killing more US soldiers. The Americans were dropping as they approached. Surreal was becoming anxious so he ordered a full charge on the square. The Americans outnumbered the Swedish so they were all dead. Bluedrake42 charged into the enemy with his saber. He was being super aggressive and killed many Americans. He broke through and was trying to kill Surreal and was mounted in front of him.

He was running to him but Surreal took out his pistol and shot him but the bullet his left shoulder but he was still alive. He took out his second pistol and shot him again in the chest and was still alive. Bluedrake was now limping. Surreal reloaded his first pistol and shot him in the head. Bluedrake42 fell dead to the ground.


	23. Epilogue

**Sweden**

The Swedish were escaping the Americas and were heading for Iceland the closest Swedish territory. King Diplex was informed of the death of Bluedrake42 and cried himself to sleep while on board his second capital ship, the HMS Red Rising and cried in his sleep. A lot of the soldiers were also crying hearing the loss of a great general and other friends they had lost who died helping them escape.

They arrived in Iceland hoping to catch a brake. They docked in the city of Keflavik only to learn that Reykjavik burned to the ground. Diplex knew it was the British but he was too sorrowful to care.

**India**

Callofduty4man221 crushed the last of the Indian resistance and the Maratha Confederacy collapsed. He was standing on the government building's balcony looking at the new India that he created. All he had to do was eliminate the British East India Company and his goal was complete.

**Netherlands**

Gamakazi enforced martial law in France which decimated all rebellions that would take place. The politicians in France were all Dutch and had been constructing large armies and recruited more officers to his cause. Now that he dealt with the British threat, he turned east and was looking to get his revenge on the Prussians.

**United States**

They did it. They held back two of the biggest empires in the world. They returned their territories in Mexico in exchange for peace and the Inuits became their ally. Structural damage along the east coast was repaired and the new White House was built and together, the President, Admiral, and General would create a new America and become a world power for years to come.

**Great Britain**

As the British retreated a gunboat spotted Lionheart in the sea unconscious and Malakith Skadi stayed in Germany and created the Southern German Confederation consisting of the German states that surrendered to them. Alex the Rambler and Warrior of Sparta were given there own town in the Kent county called Rambler Town. But King Overgard was acting a bit odd.


	24. Author's Note

**Thanks all of you for reading my story. I felt so happy to get good feedback and to see that a lot if people enjoyed it.**

**What was the purpose of writing this you may ask? Well commentators such as PrinceofMacedon and Lionheartx10 are the biggest Total War channels in the world and I see that a lot of popular YouTubers, they get fan made games, clip art, and song tracks. A lot of people might not know it but in the Total War community they are well known. This was the least I could do to show my appreciation for them. Some of the Youtubers I mention you may not know but that's only because I want to show how much of a big fan I am. **

**In the next book I'll bring in more Total War Youtubers that you all might know.**

* * *

**Dear YouTube Total War commentators**

**If you have read my story. I just want to say thank you. You guys have brought smiles to the faces of many and on behalf of your community I wrote this for you as a gift of appreciation. You people are the most awesome Youtubers ever and I hope this encourages you to do more videos in the future because I don't know anyone else that does Total War like you guys do. **

**I will always watch your videos and maybe you could stick around my next two books. It would be awesome. Thanks for joining YouTube and making your viewers the happiest people on the planet**

**Sincerely,**

**R Zabala (Noman'sland260) **


End file.
